Yours, but in what way
by doperwtjes
Summary: Because of his homosexuality, Sasuke gets a slave, meant for pleasure, and only between the four walls of his room. But perhaps, with a little chance.. there might be place for something else then lust as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Yours, but in what way?**

**

* * *

**

Summary: _Because of his homosexuality, Sasuke gets a slave, meant for pleasure, and only between the four walls of his room. But perhaps, with a little chance.. there might be place for something else then lust as well._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

"Sasuke, I got a present for you." Uchiha Fugaku said, with his calm voice. The whole Uchiha family was dining now. Uchiha Fugaku looked at his youngest now, who sat facing him. Everyone looked formal, as they should be. The Uchiha family was the most important family of the country, since they owned one of the most successful banking companies in the world.

Sasuke, the youngest of the Uchiha family, looked at his father.

"What is it father?" He asked curious, but didn't show it. He wondered why his father had suddenly decided he earned a present. The rest of the Uchiha's looked at Fugaku as well.

"I decided to buy you this present since I am ashamed of the fact that you're lusting after men." Fugaku said, glaring at his youngest. "I want this lust to stay inside of this building, you're not allowed to date boys or men and absolutely can't have sex with them. I don't want you to become the shame of the Uchiha family. I listened to what you like in a boy and that's how I started to think. And I ended up buying you a boy around your age, who you can use for sex. I don't want you to protest against me, I want you to use him when you feel like it. You'll probably like him." He took a sip of his wine while he received a few surprised stares of the rest of his family.

Sasuke stared at his father. What the hell was he saying? Not dating any men or whatever, he expected that. But his father buying him some kind of sex slave to have, that was unthinkable. He didn't know what to say as he felt embarrassed for his family. His father just said he was the shame of the Uchiha family and talked about him having sex with a boy so easily.

"...I don't want a sex slave." Sasuke replied.

"You'll have to accept it, since I don't want more articles about you having sex with boys in the newspapers anymore." Fugaku said. "So. This stays between these four walls. Use that boy and do what I told you to do. I don't have more to say. Some servants brought him to your room, so he's there now."

Sasuke glared at his father for a little while longer and then got up from his seat. "Please excuse me." He said and started walking away. He didn't feel like staying in the room any longer. He knew everyone was staring at him, but he didn't wanna hear more about how he was the shame of the family or how Fugaku was disgusted with his ideas of men. And he wanted to just send that sex slave boy home.

Sasuke took a deep breath as he stood in front of his own room. He wondered what kind of boy it was he got from his father. Sasuke slowly opened his door and put on the lights. He looked around in the room, but failed to see anyone. Maybe the servants hadn't brought the boy to his room yet.

But when he walked further in the room, a slight piece of white clothing was to be seen, from next to the wardrobe. There was a little space between the wall and the wardrobe there, so you could put a chair or something in that place. It was obvious that the boy was sitting there.

Sasuke walked to the space and stopped in front of it.

"Why don't you come out of there?" Sasuke asked, confused that some guy his age would hide in a place like that. What was with this guy? All he could see right now was a white dress and soft, brown hair. It was long, reached all the way over the guy's back.

The boy was silent for like a minute now, and then he stood, slightly turning his head to look at Sasuke. You could see that he didn't feel comfortable in here.

Sasuke stared at the boy, his mouth half open. This guy was beautiful. He had big, bright, white eyes, plump lips, over-all a great face which was shaped perfectly by the strands of hair that were falling around it. His father actually did listen to what he wanted. A guy that had feminine aspects, but could not ever be mistaken for one. Sasuke swallowed before talking.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"..It's Neji." The boy named Neji said, as he still looked at Sasuke. He moved one of his legs over the other, he was obviously cold. But he wouldn't ask for anything.

"Are you cold? Why are you wearing something like that anyway?" Sasuke asked as he walked to his cabin. Damn this guy was just perfect. His father made it hard for him not to want such a person.

Sasuke now pulled out some clothes for the boy called Neji to wear.

"These are the clothes that were given to me." Neji said, as he followed Sasuke's movements with his eyes. "And yes, I am cold."

Sasuke pulled out a sweater now too and then handed it all to Neji. "You can change into these. They're warmer." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded.

"Thank you." He said as he accepted the clothes and then pulled the white dress over his head and stepped into the jeans Sasuke had given to him. He didn't look at Sasuke now.

Sasuke looked at Neji and swallowed once more. Neji even had the perfect body. Well shaped, muscular, but not too much. Sasuke quickly looked away before he wanted to do more to that body then he should. "I'm sorry my father bought you." Sasuke said.

"That doesn't matter, that's what I'm for." Neji answered, as he put on the shirt that Sasuke had given to him, and after it his sweater.

"Well I'm still sorry. I never asked for it." Sasuke said. "Doesn't your family miss you?" He then asked.

"No, they were the ones who sold me to a man three years ago." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke. "And there probably is a reason why your father bought me right?"

"Well yeah, but I didn't ask for you. And that sucks. So you're a slave for three years then?" Sasuke asked as he looked back, but didn't meet those big white eyes. He knew he would just jump on Neji if he did.

Neji nodded.

"Yes, I've been." Neji asked. "You don't want me? Why am I here then?"

"Because my father said I am the shame of the family because I'm gay. So I should use you for all my gayness or something. So that I won't be dating any other guy." Sasuke answered.

Neji nodded.

"That's understandable." Neji said. "You belong to one of the most important families of the country right?"

"Right. But that doesn't mean I shouldn't be able to be gay. Ah well whatever. So do you need anything?" Sasuke asked.

"No thank you." Neji said. "I'm fine." He looked at Sasuke now, as if he was waiting for him to do something.

Sasuke looked back and frowned. "What?" He asked. Why was Neji looking at him like that?

"Aren't you going to do something?" Neji asked, slightly frowning as well.

"...Like what?" Sasuke asked confused. Did Neji honestly think he could just throw him on the bed right now and screw him or something? That he was that shallow?

"..Well.. I'm here to let you have sex with me right?" Neji asked. He still looked at Sasuke as he sat down onto Sasuke's bed.

"Well yeah. But I'm not gonna do anything to you. I don't like the idea of having someone just for the sex." Sasuke answered.

"Oh." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke. He sure was different then his previous owners.

"Why don't you just tell me something about yourself." Sasuke said as he sat down next to Neji and then let himself fall onto the bed so he was laying on his back.

"Like?" Neji asked, as he followed Sasuke's movements again. "..Like where I come from?"

"Like where you come from, how old you are and what you actually like to do." Sasuke answered.  
"I'm from the Hyuuga family, I'm 21 years old and I like to dance a little and to think." Neji said. "What about you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Twenty years old and I like to.. work I guess. And I like to be alone. And I like men but that was already clear to you." Sasuke said. "So you like to dance? Do you do that a lot?" He asked.

"Sometimes." Neji said. "When I'm alone."

"Are you alone a lot?" Sasuke asked as he looked up at Neji.

"Yes." Neji said, nodding. "Mostly until the evening. So I mostly have the whole day to do things for myself. I like to read as well."

"I got books. You can read them whenever you like." Sasuke said. "I'll be at work for most of the day."

"Alright." Neji said, nodding again. "Thank you."

"Why don't you lay down on the bed?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Neji.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then laid down next to him.

"..Why aren't you touching me?" He asked, as he saw that Sasuke still wasn't making any attempts to touch him.

"I already told you that I don't like having someone just for the sex." Sasuke answered as he looked at Neji, who was now laying next to him. Maybe that was not the best plan he ever had, because it made Neji look even more perfect.

"Shouldn't you tell your father that he has to sell me again?" Neji asked, as he looked at the ceiling now.

"And then? You'll be sold to another guy who does take you. Wouldn't you rather be here?" Sasuke asked back.

"I'm used to it, so it doesn't really matter." Neji said. "Like I said, it's why I'm here, to have sex with. I don't care."

"Well, get used to not having sex for a while then." Sasuke said.

"Why do you want to keep me then?" Neji asked, frowning.

"Because it's better here for you then anywhere else and because you're pretty." Sasuke said and looked at the ceiling too now.

"..So.. you want to look at me?" Neji asked, slightly frowning again.

"Is that wrong?" Sasuke asked as he turned his head to Neji again and looked at him, slightly grinning.

"Not that I'm aware of." Neji said as he looked at Sasuke with a blank face.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while before he unconsciously let his fingers stroke some of Neji's hair away. He then let his fingers trail down Neji's jaw-line and neck. OK, so maybe he couldn't keep his hands off Neji. But he wouldn't have sex with Neji.

"..If you want, you should do more." Neji said, looking Sasuke in the eyes.

Sasuke pulled his hand away now and looked at the ceiling again. Damn.

"..No.. I'm fine." He said. Neji was just so...so unemotional it was scary.

"Alright." Neji said, as he sat up. "What do you want me to do?"

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Neji a little overwhelmed. Did Neji just assume he wanted Neji to do something? Sexual?

"I mean what you want me to do, do you want me to go read something, or pleasure you, or just sit here?" Neji asked. "You haven't told me what to do, so.."

"Am I supposed to do that then?" Sasuke asked confused. He had to boss Neji around?

"Well yes, I'm yours now, so." Neji said. "Just tell me what to do, and I will. I don't need to get hit or something because I did something you didn't want. That's why I'm asking."

"I'm not gonna hit you. Just do whatever you like." Sasuke said. How could Neji be so calm about this all? It wasn't normal.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. "Can I read one of your books then?"

"Sure, go ahead." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded as he stood and walked to the bookcase and searched for a book. He somewhere expected Sasuke to be standing behind him all of a sudden and grab him, but he knew that Sasuke wouldn't. Sasuke was different.

"So what do you like to read then?" Sasuke asked as he sat up again and looked at Neji.

"All kind of things." Neji said as he sat down with a book about all kind of herbs. "It doesn't really matter."

"Apparently it doesn't, since you just pulled out the most boring thing ever out of the bookcase." Sasuke said.

"Indeed." Neji said, nodding. "Everything's interesting." He crossed his legs as he opened the book.

"Herbs aren't." Sasuke said as he got up and walked to his desk. Good thing Neji wanted to read. He himself had lots or work that he had to do.

Neji was silent now, as he continued reading. He'd just be silent now.

* * *

**A/N: Just for the record, Neji is supposed to be a pansy in here because he is traumatised. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

Some hours later, Sasuke finally wrote his last sentence for work. He saved the whole thing and then shut off the computer, turning around to find Neji still reading.

"I'm done with my work. Do you need anything now?" He asked. It was already evening and they probably should go to bed soon.

"I could use a shower." Neji said, as he looked up from his book.

"..Oh.. Well you can take one." Sasuke said. Somehow his mind had decided to imagine Neji naked, under the shower. And it was not such a bad image to see either.

Neji nodded.

"Do you have a towel?" Neji asked. "And do you want me to undress here or can I undress in the bathroom?"

"Towels are in the bathroom. And err.. well do whatever you want.." Sasuke said. He wouldn't mind Neji undressing in the room though.

Neji nodded, as he walked towards the bathroom and then closed the door behind him.

Sasuke thought for a moment and then followed Neji into the bathroom. He was completely going by instinct now.

"I need a shower too." He said as he pulled off his shirt.

Neji looked at him and then nodded, as he slid off his clothes until he was fully naked. He then stepped into the shower.

Sasuke almost drooled over Neji's body and then undressed himself too, following Neji. It was big enough of a shower to just stand in with two persons and not touch each other in it.

Neji put on the shower now and took some soap as he started to wash himself. He knew that Sasuke was staring. But he didn't mind.

Sasuke did stare at Neji. He couldn't help it. Neji was just so frigging pretty. Everything about him was. Once again acting on instinct he moved closer, pushed Neji's hands away and started washing him.

Neji looked at Sasuke, as he let Sasuke wash him. It did feel good, so it was a welcome gesture. He kept looking into Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke looked back at Neji, touching his body. Damn, Neji even felt perfect.

"..Don't you mind?" Sasuke softly asked as he just continued.

"I don't." Neji said, as he shook his head. He knew Sasuke wanted to explore his body, and he would let him. He really didn't mind. He even had to admit that Sasuke's hands on his body felt good. They were softer then those of his previous owners.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, as he let his hands travel to Neji's back, washing that too. There bodies were very close now and Sasuke had to resist the urge to just grab Neji and screw him up the wall. He wouldn't do that though.

"I'm used to it." Neji replied. "I really don't mind anymore, so you can touch me where you want." He just held his hands in front of him now, against his shoulders, since he didn't really knew where else to put them.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then stopped. He took some soap and then started washing himself. He didn't want to do anything to Neji that some kind of bastard had already done.

"Why did you stop?" Neji asked, slightly frowning.

"I don't want to do such a thing if you're gonna be like that." Sasuke said.

"Like what?" Neji asked, a bit confused. Was Sasuke angry now?

"Like saying you're used to it and stuff. I don't want you to see me as someone who just goes and touch you because he's in for a fuck." Sasuke said.

"But that's why I'm here, you seem to forget that." Neji said, frowning once more. "I don't get it why you won't have sex with me but do want to keep me. I really don't understand. Most men gladly accept me after not even a minute." He finished washing himself now, since he had continued after Sasuke had stopped.

"Well then maybe I'm not most men. It's not normal for me to have someone like you here all of a sudden. Someone from which my father says go fuck him if you have to." Sasuke said. "I don't want to just fuck you."

"Then what do you want from me?" Neji asked, as he stepped out of the shower and got a towel. He started to dry himself.

Sasuke finished washing himself too and then stepped out of the shower too. He wrapped a towel around his waist and looked at Neji.

"I don't know, like I told you, I didn't ask for you." Sasuke answered.

"Then you should ask your uncle to sell me again right?" Neji asked as he dried his legs.

"And like I said, I don't wanna do that either, because then you will go to someone who will do all those things to you and you can't tell me that you like being a frigging whore." Sasuke said.

Neji glared at Sasuke now, and then looked away.

"Why do you care?" He asked.

"Why? Because I'm not pro-sex-slaves, that's why. I don't like the thought that someone as pretty as you will be used for sex." Sasuke answered.

"Once you've been used a few times you don't care anymore." Neji said, shrugging, as he put the towel around his waist again. "..What do I have to sleep in?" He asked.

"My bed. I don't have anything else." Sasuke said. "And of course you care. You just don't wanna know you care." Sasuke said and walked back into his bedroom, drying himself off now.

"..I meant like pyjamas." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "And you don't have to believe me." He shrugged as he sat down onto Sasuke's bed.

"I have a pyjama for you." Sasuke said. "And you're right, I don't. So I won't." He added and then walked to his closet, pulling out a night-shirt for Neji and some pyjama pants for himself.

"..Can I have some underwear as well?" Neji asked. He secretly prayed that it wouldn't be a thong. He absolutely hated those things. But Sasuke didn't look like he'd have something like that.

"Sure." Sasuke said as he picked out a boxer for Neji and then handed it to him. He then put on his pyjama pants. "We're going to bed now." Sasuke said and walked to the light, putting it off even before Neji could change.

Neji stood there, doubting. What did Sasuke mean now? Did he wanted to have sex after all? Well, knowing Sasuke, he wouldn't want that.. Neji decided to put on the boxer and then put on his pyjamas. It was a little hard, since it was so dark right now.

Sasuke walked back to the bed and got in. If he would just fall asleep before Neji could get in, he would be fine. If not, he didn't know if he could restrain himself. But he just didn't want to have sex with Neji, knowing it would somehow just ended up scarring Neji.

Neji now got into the bed as well, laying down next to Sasuke. He put the covers over himself and then closed his eyes, with a small sigh.

Sasuke felt Neji's body heat now and turned around. He really did want to just grab Neji, but he kept himself from doing so. "Goodnight." Sasuke said and closed his eyes. Now he should just fall asleep.

"..Goodnight." Neji said, completely relaxing now.

* * *

The next morning, Neji woke up by feeling some body heat close to his own. When he opened his eyes he saw Sasuke's face, very close to his own. He frowned as he realised that Sasuke was holding him. But he was still sleeping. OK.. that was just plain weird.

Sasuke moaned a little as he was waking up. He felt very warm, something he didn't usually feel in the mornings. He then felt a body against his. Did he got drunk last night? No...oh.. His memories started getting back to him and he then woke up completely, pushing Neji away. Damn.

"Sorry.." Sasuke said. He had just grabbed Neji in his sleep. Probably around the part that he was.. dreaming of Neji.

"Doesn't matter." Neji automatically said. "Why were you holding me?"  
"..I err...I don't know." Sasuke said. "Could you stop saying that it doesn't matter?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure." Neji said, as he sat up.

"Could you also stop doing what I tell you to do?" Sasuke asked as he got up. He had to go to work soon.

"You have the right to boss me around you know." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. He almost got irritated by the fact that Sasuke didn't touch him. At least he got something to think about then. But now he got bored. "What do you want me to do, snap at you and saying no? And you'll just accept that?"

"Yes I will." Sasuke said. "I will get angry or annoyed, but at least I wouldn't feel like I have a dog here." Sasuke said. "I would've bought one of those if I wanted to boss something around."

"Well sorry, I've learned that being a slave included obeying what your owner wanted you to do, else punishment would follow." Neji snapped as he got up now and walked towards the toilet.

"Well that's not how it's gonna go here. You're a person, not a slave, by the way." Sasuke calmly said as he let Neji go.

"So I can go?" Neji asked as he turned around, with an eyebrow pulled up.

"Go to where?" Sasuke asked back.

"Into the free world?" Neji asked, as he leaned against the door frame of the bathroom.

"If that's what you want I would let you go. But first of all, I don't think my father is planning on allowing that and second. You don't have a place to go to." Sasuke answered.

"I could work." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"And live on the street while you try to make some descent money? I mean, you don't have any kind of degree or diploma. Where would you wanna go?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm a whore already so I could always get money with that and finally get an education." Neji snapped and then walked into the bathroom to wash his face.

"Well right here you're not a whore. Wouldn't you rather have that?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know and, like I said, it doesn't matter anyway." Neji said. "I'm used to it. Done. That's it. So just get it over with, do what your father says, use me and continue with your work. It's about you and not about me." He walked out of the bathroom now and then pulled off his pyjamas, to dress.

"How about this. As long as I'm in control over you, I won't use you, you get as much freedom as I can give you and 'you' will be liking it." Sasuke said stern as he walked to Neji and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Sure." Neji said as he put on his pants, not looking at Sasuke anymore. He really wasn't angry. He was just confused. He was here to be used, he didn't had any other goal.

"I'm glad you agree." Sasuke said and walked back into the bedroom, dressing himself for work.

Neji sighed as he put on his shirt and got on the bed again, grabbing the book. This would be a boring day again.

"Oh and Neji, you could turn on the computer too if you want. Feel free to go through my stuff and if you want something to eat, just go downstairs and grab some. Nobody should be home so it's OK." Sasuke said as he pulled on his shoes.

"..How does a computer work then?" Neji asked with a slight frown. "Three years ago, we had one too, but I wasn't allowed to touch it and work with it. And I went to school on a very old fashioned school, so.."

Sasuke looked at Neji now and then smiled softly. "Come here." He said as he walked to the computer.

Neji stood and followed Sasuke, looking at the computer slightly curious. He'd seen some of his previous owners working behind it, but he could never understand how such a thing worked.

Sasuke kneeled down. "You see this button?" Sasuke asked and once Neji nodded he continued. "That's what you press to get it started." He said and pushed the button. "Now we wait."

Neji looked at the machine and his eyes followed all the lights that went on and he searched for the source of the sounds that were coming out of the machine with his eyes. You could see that he was interested, but confused.

"It's a computer, it's warming itself up and searching through his memory to get everything right." Sasuke said as he noticed. The computer had then been completely started. "Now that is the mouse. Not the animal, it's just called that way." Sasuke explained. "You see that arrow there. If you move the mouse, that arrow will move too. So you can click on things. Like this." Sasuke pressed on the internet button now.

"And then?" Neji asked with a frown.

"And then, you see now internet is starting. You can look through the sites in here and see what I look for on it. Information or just fun things. You could find anything." Sasuke said. "Why don't you just try to get the hang of it today? I gotta go." Sasuke said as he watched the clock.

"..Alright." Neji said, nodding.

"Have fun." Sasuke said and smiled, then left the room. He was already late for work.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

That evening, Sasuke came home very late. He was pretty tired as he had to work late. Again. He just wanted to take a shower, eat something and then go to bed.

Sasuke opened the door to his room and looked at Neji. He was sitting on Sasuke's bed, only having a bathrobe on, his hair wet and his legs bare. Damn, that made him look so good.

"Evening." Sasuke said, quickly looking away.

"Hey, how was your work?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke, as he stretched a little, which made his bathrobe slide down a little. A naked shoulder was to be seen now.

Sasuke stared at Neji for a while, then put down his suitcase and pulled off his jacket. "It was tough and it took too long." Sasuke said. "If only I didn't have to work in my father's company."

"What would you do then, screwing some boys?" Neji asked with a slight smirk as he flipped his hair back a little. He even talked seductive. If Sasuke didn't bite now, he had more tricks upon his sleeve.

Sasuke frowned now. "..What?" He asked confused. What the hell was Neji saying now?

"Well, if you got free time, what would you do then?" Neji asked, as he stroke over his own legs a little, sometimes lifting up a piece of the bathrobe.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but ended up staring at Neji's legs.

"..I..I never have free time on my work. And I don't screw anyone there either." Sasuke answered.

"Oh?" Neji asked, sounding seductive again, as he let his head lean onto one of his hands, as he let his legs stroke against each other. "Then 'who' do you screw?"

"What the hell is with you..?" Sasuke asked. He couldn't help but get damned excited though. The way Neji was talking and those legs. Those fucking long, pretty legs.

"Nothing's wrong with me." Neji said, as he smirked. "But I can see that you're having a little problem. Don't you want that to be fixed?" He looked at Sasuke with a daring look on his face.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a second, then walked over to Neji and pushed him on the bed. "What are you doing Neji?" Sasuke asked angry.

"What does it look like?" Neji asked with a smirk. OK, Sasuke's father had come over and asked if they had had sex already. He'd answered to the truth and then Sasuke's father had told him to seduce Sasuke so Sasuke could take the first step. But this was kind of uncomfortable.

"You tell me right now why you are suddenly acting like this and I won't tolerate lies." Sasuke snapped as he grabbed Neji's face tightly. Neji was not acting like himself and he did not like it one bit. Not to mention that Neji had just completely turned him on and he already had it hard keeping himself from Neji.

"Seeing your crouch, you more then tolerate this." Neji said, still slightly smirking, although the hold Sasuke was having on his face wasn't comfortable.

"Shut up and tell me why you're doing this." Sasuke hissed angry as he grabbed Neji's face even tighter.

Neji now let out a soft wince.

"Damn, let go of my face." He said.

"Not until you tell me why you are suddenly trying to seduce me." Sasuke snapped.

Neji now frowned as he pushed Sasuke away.

"I won't." Neji said. Sasuke's father had forbidden it after all.

Sasuke just grabbed Neji even tighter now. "You are. Let me guess. My father told you to do something." Sasuke snapped. He was so not excited anymore.

Neji looked at Sasuke surprised. Wow, that guy knew his father.

"Answer me!" Sasuke yelled now as he pushed Neji onto the bed again.

"OK, yes your father told me to do that." Neji said, shrugging. Sasuke was his owner after all. Not Sasuke's father.

"I don't want you to ever listen to what my father says." Sasuke snapped as he got off Neji now and started pulling off his clothes.

Neji just looked at Sasuke now, while he straightened his bathrobe. It seemed that he didn't had success.

"So what else did my father tell you?" Sasuke asked, still annoyed.

"Nothing." Neji said as he sighed and took the towel that was laying next to the bed and started drying his hair, as he sat up.

"Why don't I believe that? I really don't get my father. He hates me for being gay, yet wants me to screw you so badly. He's insane. Dammit." Sasuke said as he threw a shoe to the wall. His father pissed him off with this.

"I don't get it either." Neji said as he kept drying his hair. He decided to just leave Sasuke alone now. He got up from the bed and started combing his hair with the hairbrush that had been given to him.

"You don't ever listen to him again. I am not going to have sex with you. Understood?" Sasuke snapped as he now pulled on his pyjama pants.

"I already understood that the first time talking to you, spare your energy." Neji said.

"Well don't try it anymore. And go to bed." Sasuke snapped as he already turned off the lights again and roughly got into his bed.

Neji sighed as he walked towards the bed and laid down next to Sasuke. He wouldn't bother him anymore. It would only lead Sasuke to flip.

Sasuke closed his eyes now, but he was sure he wouldn't be able to sleep any time soon. He was angry and he would stay angry for a while.

Neji sighed now.

"You should go for a walk to get that anger out of your body." Neji said, as he closed his eyes as well.

"Shut up. I need to sleep." Sasuke snapped.

"Fine." Neji said, as he stayed silent.

Sasuke tried to go to sleep for a while, but then gave up when it didn't work.

"So why do you let your hair grow?" Sasuke asked. He might as well get to know Neji.

"So I have something to take care of." Neji answered.

"Do you like taking care of things then?" Sasuke asked.

"Sometimes." Neji answered, as he pulled up the covers some more.

"Like when?" Sasuke asked as he turned to Neji. He could still see Neji a little from the light that came through his window. He didn't have too thick of drapes hanging there.

"When I'm alone." Neji simply answered. That was the most simple answer to give, but it was true. When he was alone he got time for himself.

"You like being alone then?" Sasuke asked, wondering if Neji would. He always liked to be alone, but would Neji feel the same way? He had been practically alone all the time.

"Sometimes." Neji replied, staring at the ceiling.

"Can you give me some decent answer?" Sasuke asked. Neji was really...weird. And confusing.

Neji was silent now. He then turned around, so his back was facing Sasuke's face. He just wanted to sleep now.

"Well, at least you were listening to me before." Sasuke said as he too turned around. Even Neji pissed him off. Well, he should just go to sleep now.

Neji sighed as he closed his eyes again. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

Soon after, Sasuke fell asleep too. But even then he wondered if Neji would ever lighten up.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke was slowly waking up. Just like the morning before, he felt a body against his and he realised he once again had grabbed Neji. Dammit. Sasuke turned around, making sure not to wake Neji up. It was half past six. Not yet the time to get up. He had about an hour more before leaving.

Neji kept sleeping though. His chest was still rising up and going down, in a regular tempo. His body was warm and his hair looked wild, because he hadn't combed it long enough the day before.

Sasuke looked at Neji now. He looked so peaceful, sleeping. Sasuke couldn't help but stroke the back of his fingers over Neji's soft cheek.

Neji flinched a little but still continued sleeping. He snuggled his face closer into the pillow and pulled up his legs a little, so he was in a foetus-position.

Sasuke smiled as he let his fingers trail over Neji's face and through his hair. As long as Neji stayed asleep, it was fine.

But now Neji started to wake up, as he yawned and stretched a little. He obviously woke up because of Sasuke's movements.

Sasuke pulled his fingers back now. Dammit, he wanted Neji to keep sleeping. Somehow that frigging boy got to him. His father had really picked out someone who was physically just too perfect.

Neji opened his eyes now and then looked at Sasuke.

"..Good morning." He said as he sat up and stretched, while his bathrobe fell open. He was wearing boxers under it, so he didn't really care. Sasuke had seen him naked already after all.

Sasuke turned away from Neji now as he laid back down under his sheets. "Morning." He said.

Neji got out of bed now and immediately walked towards the bathroom, taking the towel he used last night with him and closed the door behind him. He didn't needed to be nice to Sasuke anymore.

Sasuke didn't tell him to. So he would only be nice when Sasuke'd ask.

Sasuke sighed annoyed now. Neji could be such a prick. He stayed in bed, not feeling like getting out. If only he could just stay in bed for a day. Just not go to work. But his father would practically kill him if he did that.

You could hear Neji put on the shower now and stepping under it. But he hadn't locked the door.

Sasuke sighed and then got up. He wouldn't be able to enjoy his bed anymore anyway. He then walked to the bathroom and opened it. "Move over, because I need a shower too." Sasuke snapped as he undressed himself.

You could hear Neji make an annoyed sound, as Neji moved over, with his back to Sasuke. He was washing his hair now.

Sasuke got into the shower and leaned against the wall, staring at Neji. "Can't you be nice?" He asked.

"I can." Neji said, as he continued washing his hair. He didn't felt like putting energy into Sasuke while Sasuke acted so weird around him. He should just be like other owners.

"Then can you explain to me why you're angry?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms.

"I'm not angry." Neji said as he started washing out the shampoo.

"Then why are you ignoring me? What did I do wrong?" Sasuke asked annoyed. He wondered what was on Neji's mind.

"Nothing, I'm just confused." Neji replied. "I don't know what to do with you."

"Because? I'm not that weird of a person." Sasuke said and stared at Neji.

"You're not one of the persons that I'm used to." Neji answered, as he was done letting the shampoo go out of his hair.

"You mean, I'm not acting like you're a slave." Sasuke stated.

"Yes." Neji said. "I'm not used to having everything to say about my own body anymore. I'm confused about that." He now turned around and moved past Sasuke, to get out of the shower.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's arm though. "I'm pretty sure you weren't always a slave. So why don't you act like before you became one?" Sasuke asked.

"After three years I can't do that anymore." Neji answered and then glared at Sasuke. "Let go of my arm."

"It's just three years. You had eighteen years to be yourself." Sasuke said as he didn't let go of Neji's arm, instead just grabbed it tighter.

"You try to be like you were three years ago." Neji said, tugging on his arm, to get loose. "You'll see it sounds easier then it is."

"No, it's fairly simple. Going back to school and being a prick. Really, really easy." Sasuke said. "Why don't you just be nice? I mean, if you act like this you'll always be just a whore."

"Shut up." Neji snapped as he roughly pulled himself loose and stepped out of the shower. He started to dry himself.

"I get you don't want to have anything to do with other people, but you'll have to. You can't always stay angry at everyone and everything. It won't get you anywhere." Sasuke said from the shower as he washed himself.

Neji was silent now, as he dried his hair. He didn't knew what to say anymore.

After a while, Sasuke put off the shower and got out, drying himself with a new towel. He would just let Neji think about what he said.

Neji finished drying and hung up his towel, as he walked back into Sasuke's room. He was still naked, but he didn't knew any shame. He didn't even think of it anymore that he should dress before leaving the bathroom.

"Neji, I want you to put on at least boxers when you get out of the bathroom. You can't go running around naked." Sasuke said as he followed Neji, towel wrapped around his waist.

"Who cares?" Neji asked, as he got a boxer from where it was laying. "Only you are in the room." He put the boxer on now.

"And I'm asking you to do that. Little respect for your body wouldn't be bad." Sasuke said.

"I don't care about my body." Neji said as he put on his jeans and the shirt Sasuke had given to him a few days ago.

"I do." Sasuke said and started dressing too. "Tomorrow you will get some new clothes."

"Thanks." Neji said as he once again sat down onto Sasuke's bed and started combing his hair again.

"Neji, can I ask you something?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Neji while he put on his pants.

"Sure." Neji said, as he looked back at Sasuke.

"Did any of your previous owners ever really hurt you?" Sasuke asked.

"You mean with abuse?" Neji asked. "Or do you mean mentally?" He continued brushing his hair.

"Both." Sasuke answered as he sat down on the bed too and pulled on his shoes.

"Well... there was someone who called me a whore over and over again and he let his friends use me as well, that hurt pretty bad, mentally.." Neji said, thinking. "And one of them used me, but not in a normal way. We never had actual sex. He used to put all kind of things in me and he wanted blowjobs. That's it I guess." He talked about it as if he was talking about the weather.

Sasuke looked at Neji now. "Could you please just say it in a way that you actually feel it Neji? I know you really don't think of it as something normal." He said.

"Like I said, I got used to it." Neji said. "It is normal to me. But back then, it hurt. A lot."

"Even if you got used to it, it can still hurt. I gotta go though. You can use the computer again if you'd like." Sasuke said as he got up and grabbed his suitcase.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding. He then sighed. Damn, this routine was tiring him out.

"You'll be fine. I'll see you tonight." Sasuke said and then left.

Neji watched him go and then decided to go back to sleep. He really needed that.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

That evening, as Neji was already done with having something to eat, he was sitting on Sasuke's bed, once again reading in the book he had started with a few days ago. He then heard footsteps and wondered if it was Sasuke. Sasuke was late anyway.

The door opened and a completely drained Sasuke stood there. It had been raining all day. Sasuke wasn't all too happy either. He threw his suitcase to the floor and started undressing while mumbling all kinds of things.

Neji looked at Sasuke while he lowered the book. Sasuke didn't look good. He looked angry and irritated, and especially tired. It was like he didn't even notice that Neji was in the room as well.

"You. Undress yourself right now." Sasuke snapped to Neji. Somehow along the way that he had to walk home because his car had a flat tire, he had decided he should just get it over with and do what he wanted with Neji. Which was touching him. All over. So he would.

Neji frowned. So Sasuke actually did want him. Neji laid the book away as he obeyed and started to undress. Within a few seconds, he was naked. He looked at Sasuke now. What would he do now?

Sasuke looked at Neji and pushed his headache away. He then pushed Neji onto the bed and started letting his hands move over Neji's body.

"I've had the worst day ever." He snapped.

"What happened?" Neji asked, as he let Sasuke touch him.

"First, my computer flipped out so I couldn't do my work, then I had to start writing it, then someone spilled coffee over me. Then I got late for my meeting, nearly got fired and as if that wasn't enough, my tire went flat and I had to walk home and then it started raining." Sasuke hissed as he started kissing Neji's neck now and rubbing his hands over Neji's chest.

"..That sucks." Neji said. It was the only thing he could say now. It did feel good, what Sasuke was doing. Those hands on his chest felt great.

"I need a vacation." Sasuke snapped and then bit down on Neji's neck. He had to get this out. And Neji was perfect for doing so.

Neji let out a slight wince as he felt the wound starting to bleed.

"..Then you should take one." Neji softly said, as he laid down better.

"My father won't let me. Bastard." Sasuke said as he licked a little of the blood and then moved on. He licked over Neji's chest now, sucking slightly on Neji's nipple.

A soft moan came out of Neji's mouth, as he enjoyed what Sasuke was doing. He wondered why Sasuke stayed at his upper body though. Most men immediately went to touch his legs, hips or behind. But he guessed that would come later. Sasuke seemed to be exploring now.

Sasuke was indeed exploring. He didn't know yet whether or not he would want to have sex with Neji right now. It sure as hell seemed like he would though. Sasuke licked over Neji's stomach now and let his hands slide over Neji's hips, massaging them.

Neji softly moaned, but wasn't excited yet. It just felt good. He looked at Sasuke, to what he was doing. It was more like Sasuke was feeling everything then looking at everything.

Sasuke now grabbed Neji's legs and then pushed them up before he just licked over Neji's length. Fuck everything. He needed sex and his perfect guy was right here for him.

A wince came from Neji now. He hadn't expected Sasuke to do something like that before he was done exploring. He'd left his whole backside alone. That definitely wasn't common. Neji placed his hands next to his head, as he had learned, and looked at Sasuke, while he felt a slight blush come up his cheeks. No one'd ever licked his length. Absolutely no one.

Sasuke kept licking Neji's length for a while and then took it all in his mouth softly sucking on it. He loved the responses he got from Neji.

Neji now gasped, as he stretched his legs and gripped the pillow behind him. Damn, that felt good. He felt himself becoming excited. It confused him. That hadn't happened in two years.

As Sasuke was busy he let his fingers make their way to Neji's entrance and started stroking there. Sometimes he just loved getting nothing himself and turn the other on completely. It was just so...exciting.

Neji whimpered now, as this sensitive area was touched. He felt waves of pleasure going through him.

Sasuke stopped licking and sucking Neji's length now as he let his mouth travel further down and then started licking Neji's entrance. It just felt so good doing this.

Neji let out a soft yelp now. Oh god.. he felt himself getting closer and closer to his release already.

Sasuke noticed it and then pulled back and moved himself over Neji, then looked him in the eyes, his own full of lust. He then grabbed a condom, put it on and grabbed Neji's legs. After a few seconds of looking at Neji, Sasuke pushed in. So much for waiting and leaving Neji alone.

Neji let out a moan as he let his body become used to Sasuke. And Sasuke was the first to use a condom as well. This was getting more and more strange by the minute.

Sasuke let Neji get used to him for a while before he slowly began thrusting in and out of Neji, moaning a little. He kept his head near Neji's just so he could hear if he did something right. If he hit something that he wanted to hit.

Soft sounds were coming out of Neji's throat now, as he moved with Sasuke. It felt awesome.

"..G-god.. continue.." He moaned.

Sasuke did continue and now started to move faster and harder. He wanted to hit Neji's spot. Sasuke wondered if Neji ever felt good about having sex with someone. He wondered if it did right now. But he didn't wonder for too long as the rush of all this excitement went over him.

After a minute, Neji suddenly let out a yelp of pleasure as he felt Sasuke hit something which made him dizzy. Pleasure went through him like mad, and he felt his body heavily responding to it by bucking his hips forwards.

Sasuke moaned loudly as Neji did this and then continued to hit that spot he just found. Neji seemed to be overwhelmed by it. What kind of owners did Neji have?

Neji kept moaning and responding to what Sasuke was doing. He actually enjoyed this. He didn't wanted Sasuke to stop soon.

And Sasuke didn't stop. He just started moving faster and harder into Neji and then grabbed Neji's erection, stroking it in time with his thrusts. It all just felt so good.

Every time Sasuke hit he spot in Neji's body, Neji let out a short moan. He now pulled Sasuke closer by putting his arms around his neck and putting his own head into Sasuke's neck as well.

Sasuke moaned into Neji's ear now, getting turned on even more by the sudden body contact they had now. He started thrusting faster and felt himself coming close now.

Neji winced.

"..G-going to come.." He moaned, as he felt himself getting his release.

Sasuke moaned loudly and then pushed in deeper and deeper as he wanted to come together with Neji. He needed that.

Neji now came. He had his first release in two years. He'd never expected this to happen. At all.

Sasuke moaned as Neji's muscles tightened and closed around him. He then came too, moaning louder and then collapsed on top of Neji.

Neji now let go of Sasuke, placing his hands next to his head again as he was panting heavily. Damn that had been great.

Sasuke rolled off Neji and panted too. He then looked at Neji, waiting for him to do or say anything.

Neji stared at the ceiling now, panting.

"..That was t-the first orgasm I had in two years.." He whispered, still amazed by what Sasuke had done.

Sasuke looked at Neji surprised and then frowned. "..R-really?" He asked as he put of the condom and threw it away.

Neji nodded.

"It w-was.." Neji said.

"...Oh.. W-was it good?" Sasuke asked. Two years without an orgasm. So Neji really just let himself be used.

"..It was.." Neji softly said.

"Good.. Why don't we g-go to sleep now." Sasuke said as he got up and turned off the lights.

Neji nodded.

"Alright.." He said and sighed.

"Goodnight then." Sasuke said as he crawled into his bed. He would just sleep naked for today.

"Goodnight." Neji said, and then drifted off into sleep.

Soon after, Sasuke followed, somehow having a good night rest after his worst day after.

* * *

The next morning, Neji woke up because of the sunlight. He moaned and stretched a little, and once again he was laying in Sasuke's arms. Jeez.

Sasuke moaned softly but continued his sleep. It was weekend and Sasuke made it a habit to just sleep until morning was almost over.

Neji now tried to turn around, but found that Sasuke had gripped him very tightly. Damn. He frowned. He really was confused by what happened yesterday. Sasuke'd finally had sex with him, but he himself ended up liking it as well. That wasn't normal. It hadn't happened before.

Sasuke moaned again and then gave out some kind of groan. He then woke up and looked into Neji's face. "..Oh dammit.." He moaned as he turned around and covered himself in the sheets. He was holding Neji again?

Neji stared at Sasuke for a while, before he sat up and searched for his boxer. Where did he leave it yesterday?

"You should take a shower." Sasuke said as he got up and pointed to Neji's stomach.

Neji looked at his stomach and then saw the sperm.

"..I should." He muttered as he got up, stumbling a little, and walked towards the bathroom.

Sasuke looked at Neji and then dropped himself back into his bed. He sniffed. Damn he had a cold now because of yesterday's rain. Great.

Neji now started to shower. After ten more minutes, Neji came walking out of the bathroom again, with a towel around his waist now.

"Neji, what do you wanna do today?" Sasuke asked as he turned to Neji, but kept laying in his bed.

"I don't know, you decide." Neji said, as he sat down onto Sasuke's bed, with his back to Sasuke. Like always, he started to comb his hair.

"No. You decide." Sasuke said as he got out of bed and pulled on his boxer.

Neji was silent now, as he stroke over his legs in thought. He didn't knew what he wanted to do today.

"You can choose anything." Sasuke said and waited.

"I don't know." Neji said, to the truth.

"We could go swimming or to the Zoo or whatever, anything you'd like." Sasuke said.

"I thought you were a business man." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"Yeah so?" Sasuke asked, looking back at Neji.

"I thought those were only interested in their work, books, sex and porn." Neji said.

"Well then you got it wrong. That's pretty much all we have time for, but on the weekends I like to do different stuff." Sasuke said.

"I'm glad you don't like porn." Neji said, as he put away his hairbrush.

"Why?" Sasuke asked as he started dressing himself now.

"It's not comfortable." Neji said. "I prefer a dick over other things." He gathered his clothes together now.

"...Porn is something you watch not what you do." Sasuke said. "But so do I."

"I know, but well.. it's just how I call every other kind of sex." Neji muttered.

"Oh. Well I don't like that kind of shit either. Now where do you wanna go?" Sasuke asked as he finished dressing.

"I don't know." Neji said, as he put on the boxers and clothes of before as he saw Sasuke wasn't planning on giving him new clothes.

"Oh wait. I was going to get you new clothes." Sasuke said as he walked to his closet and pulled out some new jeans and a shirt. He passed them to Neji.

"Do you wanna go out for breakfast?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure." Neji said, as he undressed from his old clothes and then redressed into his new clothes. He didn't really care about what he'd do today.

"Neji." Sasuke said stern as he crossed his arms and looked at Neji.

"Yes?" Neji asked as he was done dressing and sat down again, looking at Sasuke now.

"I want you to choose what we're going to do today, right now." Sasuke said and looked back at Neji.

Neji just looked at Sasuke. He had no idea what they could do. And going to the Zoo or go swimming didn't sound very appealing either.

"Choose something or you can stay at home." Sasuke said. Neji was so damned annoying.

"Then I'll stay at home." Neji said, as he laid down.

"Fine." Sasuke snapped. Damn that Neji. He thought he had finally done something good with that guy and now Neji was acting like this.

Neji again didn't reply as he was looking at the wall, lost in thought. He wondered how far he could go with Sasuke.

"You're a real brat you know that. No wonder your family sold you." Sasuke snapped. He knew it was crossing a line, but he was just so angry.

Neji closed his eyes now, as he felt anger burning up in his body. Sasuke really went too far. He then decided that he wouldn't allow Sasuke to do anything with him anymore. He'd just push him away from now on. How dare he say something like that.

"You're staying here today and every day." Sasuke snapped. He then turned on the computer. If Neji was gonna be a prick he might as well just do his work.

"I wasn't allowed to go outside anyway." Neji snapped, as he turned around and put his face into the pillow.

"Well I just asked you if you wanted to go somewhere, that would mean that you could go outside." Sasuke snapped back and started working now.

"Your father told me that if I dared to put a foot outside of the house I'd be killed on the spot." Neji snarled.

"Yeah well what my father says is rubbish, because you are mine. So I could take you wherever I want." Sasuke hissed. "Now shut your mouth because I'm working."

"If you shut up yourself, I'll shut up as well." Neji snapped. He knew he was going too far, he wasn't allowed to say something like this, but he just had to say it. He hated it to be told to shut up.

"Shut your big mouth right now or I will sell you and then you can go back to being a whore." Sasuke snapped.

"Do that if that makes you happy." Neji snapped. "You really have to tape my mouth shut now if you want me to shut up, you asshole." He was so angry about what Sasuke said before. He wouldn't forgive him for that soon.

Sasuke let out a frustrated groan and then got up and grabbed Neji by the hair. He then pulled Neji off the bed and pushed him into his closet. "Now let me work in peace." Sasuke snapped and closed the closet, locking it. When he was angry he never thought rationally.

Neji glared at the door now and then leaned against the wall of the closet. Damn it. He hit the closet now.

"Damn it Sasuke, let me out!" Neji yelled now, and heard his voice echo through the closet. Oh fucking hell. You probably couldn't hear him outside of the closet.

Sasuke sighed as he started to work again now. Not that his mind was in for it. But locking Neji up in the closet was smart. Now he could finally focus.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

Later that day Sasuke sighed as he was done with his work. He was still frustrated but decided that he really should let Neji out by now. He had been in the closet for hours now. Sasuke walked to it and unlocked the thing.

"You can come out." Sasuke said.

Neji glared at Sasuke and then walked out, highly offended. He even held his head in the air a little.

"Don't act like a prick now, you had it coming." Sasuke said. He was still so frustrated. Sasuke then turned around and pushed Neji onto the bed like he had done the other night. He then put his hands under Neji's shirt.

Neji glared at Sasuke and for the first time in two years, gave Sasuke a huge shove and pushed him off him.

"You said you wouldn't have sex with me right, then don't do it!" He yelled. He was so angry. He didn't wanted to be touched right now.

Sasuke glared at Neji now and then hit him. "Well you said I should so then be the fucking whore you wanna be so badly!" Sasuke yelled. Neji pissed him off to no end.

Neji winced now.

"I don't want to be a whore!" Neji yelled, as he got tears in his eyes. "I just 'have' to be!"

"No you don't! You're choosing to stay one! I gave you all the chances in the world to stop being one and yet you continue to say that you are just here for sex! Well if you want it so badly then lay down and take it!" Sasuke yelled. He didn't even care if Neji cried or not right now. He just had to get angry with someone.

Neji just looked at Sasuke, heavily breathing, as he laid down. Sasuke was right somewhere, but he also was so wrong.

"See!? That is exactly what I mean! Not even a minute ago you say you don't want to be a whore and all I have to do is yell and you spread your legs! You're choosing to do this, it's not like you can't change your life!" Sasuke yelled.

Neji hid his face into his hands as he started crying now. He didn't knew what to do anymore. He really didn't.

"You're horrible! If I didn't think that you are not really the person you show me, I would've kicked you out days ago!" Sasuke yelled.

"..I'm s-sorry." Neji sobbed now.

"Shut up! What the hell are you sorry for now!? Stop crying you ass! This is not the time for crying!" Sasuke yelled.

"Leave me alone!" Neji yelled, as he pushed Sasuke off him now, as he started crying heavily, grabbing his head in the process as he sat up.

"Oh so now you're going to protest huh!? What are you Neji, tell me!? What do you want here!? Do you want to be a whore or what!?" Sasuke yelled. It was all so frustrating. 'Neji' was frustrating.

"I don't want to be a whore!" Neji yelled. "But it's just what I 'have' to be! I know how it works, you're trying to be nice now and then in the end you're just like the others and torture me because I didn't obey you! Because I didn't act as a sexslave! J-just get it over with and use me because this is confusing me!"

"I don't want to use you! Get it in your fucking head that I am not wanting you as a sexslave! What are you, dumb!? You're a fucking idiot! You're a moron! Really Neji! I can't believe I actually started liking you!" Sasuke yelled furious.

"L-leave me alone.." Neji sobbed now, as he pulled up his knees and hid his face into his knees, sobbing and shaking.

"Why don't you go if you want me to leave you alone!? Just fucking leave then if that's what you want! Good luck with your life as a whore I'd say!" Sasuke yelled at Neji as he got up from the bed.

Neji now stood and without doubting, took a sprint and ran out of the room. He ran downstairs, passing surprised family members of Sasuke, and ran out of the house, onto the streets. He ran harder then he ever had, to his freedom. He knew that Sasuke hadn't meant it, that he should go, but he wanted to. He wanted to escape this life now. He wanted to start a new life. And Sasuke had just given him an opportunity to do so.

Sasuke stared at the door through which Neji had just left. Shit. Neji couldn't just run off. He didn't know a thing about taking care of himself. He didn't have a house or a job or money. Sasuke hadn't meant what he said. Not all of it at least. He had to go find Neji. So Sasuke ran out of the room too, outside the house and called for Neji. But he was nowhere to be seen.

In the mean time, Neji was running through the city, passing lots of people who looked at him surprised, and he finally ran into a forest. He ran and ran, not knowing where to stop. And finally, when he realised he was lost, he broke down and fell onto the ground, broken. He'd have to continue living, searching for a job.. but he didn't knew how. He'd first spend some time to himself. From there, he'd see where to go next.

* * *

Two days later, Sasuke was still searching for Neji. He was worried. Didn't even know if Neji was still anywhere near the city. If he was alive. But he had to keep looking. Because he did care for Neji. He didn't want to admit it, but he cared. Sasuke had decided to look in the forest now so he did. And then he found what he had been looking for. Neji was sitting near a tree.

Neji was hugging himself close, he'd made himself as little as he could, as he sat in the shadow of a big tree. He was sitting with his back towards Sasuke, but it was clearly to be seen that he hadn't been eating the last days.

Sasuke made it's way through the forest and towards Neji. Damn, he looked so skinny.

Sasuke sat down next to Neji now.

"..Neji.." He softly said, not wanting to scare Neji in any way.

Neji looked up now and then frowned as he saw Sasuke. He then looked away, obviously uncomfortable.

"Neji.. Please come back home with me." Sasuke said as he put a hand on Neji's shoulder. He just wanted Neji to be safe. And he wasn't here in the forest.

"..I had to go.." Neji softly said, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you Neji. I didn't mean it, I was just frustrated." Sasuke said.

"Come on, go home with me. You can't stay here."

"..I can.. I can't make people angry in here." Neji said, as he stared at the trees. "..And they won't hurt me.."

"I'm not going to hurt you anymore, I'm sorry about that. Neji please, you'll die if you stay here." Sasuke said.

"..I won't die in here." Neji said, as he put his head back onto his knees, still having his arms around them.

"Yes you will. Neji please just go home with me." Sasuke said as he put a hand on Neji's cheek, looking at him.

Neji was silent now as he stared ahead of him. It didn't look like he was thinking. He was just.. staring. His eyes were emotionless.

Sasuke looked at Neji now and then looked away. Neji would never ever like him. He just couldn't get through. It sucked.

Neji once again put his head back into his knees now, closing his eyes. He hoped Sasuke would just.. go away and leave him alone.

Sasuke grabbed Neji by the arm now, pulled him up and then started walking. He would just take Neji home and leave him alone then. It was all he could do.

Neji automatically walked with Sasuke. He didn't knew what else he should do. And Sasuke didn't knew what to do with him as well, obviously. Just like his previous owners. The only thing he could be used for was sex. For the rest, he was just worthless.

Sasuke walked with Neji back home now, back to his room, ignoring any stare he got from anyone. He then put Neji on his bed, still not saying a word and went back to his work. He had to skip it so he could look for Neji, so he did everything at home.

Neji just laid down onto Sasuke's bed once again, and immediately went to sleep. He really needed it.

Sasuke looked at his computerscreen. Why would he even keep Neji here? Neji didn't want it. And he couldn't even talk to Neji anymore. He wondered if he maybe should let Neji go.

A few hours later, Neji woke up because someone was softly shaking him. He let out a moan and then opened his eyes. He immediately saw Sasuke looking at him. He frowned. What did he want?

Sasuke looked at Neji. "Good you're awake. I made you dinner." Sasuke said as he picked up a tray with food and drinks on it.

Neji frowned even more as he sat up.

"..Why?" he asked, as he looked at Sasuke distrusting.

"Because you have to eat." Sasuke said and put the tray on Neji's lap. "Have a nice dinner." Sasuke said and then walked back to his computer.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then looked at his dinner. It seemed nice, but how Sasuke was acting made him not trust the food. Sasuke was distant. Did he put poison in it? Neji took the fork that was on the tray as well and inspected the food, searching for strange colours or little pills in it. Or maybe powder.

"It's safe you know. Why would I go through the trouble of bringing you back here if I wanted you dead?" Sasuke asked while he was working.

Neji didn't reply as he now took a bite. It tasted good. Perhaps it was safe.

Sasuke kept silent as he kept working. He couldn't do anything else then just hand Neji dinner and then leave him alone.

"..Why did you make this for me?" Neji asked as he finished eating. It actually had been good. Very good.

"I already told you, you have to eat." Sasuke answered, not even turning around when he talked to Neji. He didn't see the need.

"..Yes but.. you could've given me bread as well." Neji said. You could hear that he was confused. "You actually made something nice for me."

"Well you haven't eaten in days so I figured you wanted to eat something nice for a change." Sasuke said.

"Alright.. thanks." Neji answered.

"You're welcome." Sasuke said and then kept quiet again, working.

At that moment, someone knocked on Sasuke's door and Neji looked up. Who would that be?

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked, surprised too as he looked at the door.

" It's Itachi, can I come in?" Sasuke's brother's voice sounded from behind the door.

"Sure." Sasuke said as he turned back to his work now. His brother coming in was fine.

Itachi now opened the door and entered.

"Hey." He said. "How are you?" He then looked at Neji for a few seconds, before turning his head to Sasuke again.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked as he turned around and looked at Itachi.

"Just to ask you if you're alright." Itachi said, leaning against the wall. "You seemed a little troubled, but that's probably because dad's gift ran away hm."

"Well yeah. But he's back now, so it's fine. Has dad been angry a lot?" Sasuke asked.

"Sometimes, why?" Itachi asked, pulling up an eyebrow.

"Just wondering." Sasuke answered. "Since he didn't want me to actually care about his 'gift'." He rolled his eyes now.

"Yeah, he's pissed because you don't use him." Itachi said. "He said that he's thinking of giving him away to someone else because you're not using him anyway."

"Well he can think whatever he want, but I'm not giving Neji away." Sasuke said. "Dad's just being a prick, like always."

"Yeah, he is." Itachi said, nodding. "He literally said 'if I won't hear screams coming out of Sasuke's room soon, I'll just give that boy to someone else who'll actually use him'. It was a bit hard, if you ask me."

Neji looked at both Itachi and Sasuke now and then took his book again, starting to read.

"He's not getting Neji. Anyway, how have you been?" Sasuke asked.

"Fine, like always." Itachi said, nodding. "I had some troublesome meetings today, they gave me a horrible headache. But for the rest it's fine."

"Really? And how about your love-life? Met a nice girl yet? Or maybe a boy?" Sasuke asked and smirked at Itachi.

"Oh shut up, you know I'm not into those things." Itachi said, as he kept looking at Sasuke with his blank emotionless face. "And yes, really."

"You're so a-sexual, I don't know how you do it." Sasuke said and laughed.

"I don't know how you can like doing things with others." Itachi said, shrugging. "Anyways, mom complained about the fact that she barely sees you, so you should go to her once in a while to talk."

"Ugh fine. Problem is, whenever I have time to talk to her, dad's there too. And I don't know how you can 'not' like doing things with others." Sasuke said and smirked again.

"Just take her with you then or something." Itachi said. "Unless dad needs the same you need the whole day as well. At the moment you walk in I mean. " Itachi sweatdropped. "I think you got that from dad."

Sasuke looked at Itachi disgusted. "Gross. I don't even 'wanna' know." Sasuke said. "I'll go to her tomorrow."

Itachi smirked.

"Oh Sasuke, sometimes you're just a little kid." He said, teasing Sasuke a little. "Yes Sasuke, we've been born because our parents had sex."

"Shut up I know that. But I don't 'want' to know. I'm going to be in denial now." Sasuke said and laughed.

Itachi smirked.

"Alright, what you want." He said. "So do you like him?" He moved his head to Neji a little.

"Shut up, not in here OK." Sasuke said, telling Itachi not to ask him such questions with Neji in the room.

"Alright." Itachi said, shrugging.

Sasuke now nodded, answering Itachi's question anyway, without Neji noticing.

"Now can I go back to work?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure, good luck." Itachi said, as he walked towards the door. "See you at breakfast tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Sasuke said and smiled, then went back to work. His brother sure knew how to lighten up the mood.

Itachi closed the door now and walked away. Neji meanwhile, watched him go silently.

"..You have a nice brother." he said.

"I know." Sasuke said. "At least he and my mom are nice."

"Your dad isn't, is he?" Neji asked.

"No, you've met him. Not exactly someone to look up to." Sasuke answered.

"Indeed." Neji said, nodding, as he turned to his book again.

Sasuke turned to his work again now. He would just answer whatever Neji asked. Nothing more.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

A few days later, Neji already was laying in bed around nine in the evening, and Sasuke laid down next to him with a sigh, and took a book. He started reading. Neji looked at Sasuke now, as his eyebrow twitched a little.

"You know, you 'could' still talk to me." Neji said, a bit irritated. Sasuke had been ignoring him for three days. Well, not really ignoring, but not giving him a lot of attention.

Sasuke read his book and replied without looking up.

"I know." He said, a little absent as his book seemed to be fairly interesting.

"Well, why don't you do it then?" Neji asked.

"I talk to you." Sasuke answered. "Just only when you ask me to."

"Why won't you talk to me out of yourself then?" Neji asked with a frown. "Can't you give me some attention?"

"You don't want attention." Sasuke answered, still not looking up and reading his book while he answered Neji's questions.

"I do want some attention." Neji said. "Else I wouldn't be asking for it."

"Well you sure as hell didn't look like you wanted attention when I took you back here." Sasuke said.

"Yes, but I was upset back then." Neji muttered, not really liking it to admit his feelings.

"Well I waited for you to stop being upset. You can do whatever you want and I won't force you to do anything." Sasuke said, reading his book still.

"I'm not upset anymore." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"Good." Sasuke said, not looking back. He would still wait for Neji to do anything. Nothing would come from him for a while.

Neji frowned, as he now looked away from Sasuke.

"...Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"Nope, nothing." Sasuke answered.

Neji's frown deepened now.

"Look, I want you to give me more attention." Neji said, looking at Sasuke again.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. "I thought you didn't want my attention."

"Well I do." Neji said. "I feel horribly lonely now."

"Oh. Well what do you want me to do about that?" Sasuke asked as he closed his book and sat up now, looking at Neji.

"Well I don't know, talking or something." Neji said, looking back. "..You know, I reacted so heavily last time because I thought you wanted to make me fall in love with you so I'd happily do everything for you or something.."

"Well I didn't. I mean you're mine anyway, I could do whatever I want with you. Don't need you to be in love with me for that." Sasuke said.

"Yeah but well.. one of my previous owners succeeded in that." Neji said, shrugging. "I don't know, he just liked it to hurt me in the end."

"Yeah well I'm not like that owner or any other. I don't even want you to think I own you anyway." Sasuke said.

"You just said you're mine anyway." Neji said, giving Sasuke a look.

"Just to make clear that I don't need you to fall in love with me to get you to do what I want. I would have other reasons for that." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded.

"Alright." He said. "...I was just confused that you made me feel so good with the sex last time."

"Yeah, well I like making the other feel good too. No fun in it if I'm the only one who enjoys it." Sasuke said.

"Why not?" Neji asked with a frown. "You are the one who wants sex, right?"

"Yeah so? I'm not just gonna ram it in and come. That's no fun. It's something you're supposed to do together." Sasuke answered.

Neji blinked now, obviously never having heard of something like that. He looked at Sasuke, slightly confused.

Sasuke sighed. "Look Neji, you just don't know the world as it should be. In sex you 'should' both want it and do it together. Not one who's just a hole for the other to ram into." Sasuke said.

"..So what we did is how it's supposed to go?" Neji asked.

"Yes." Sasuke answered. "You and me both liking it is how it should be." Sasuke said.

"So if one of the two doesn't like it, that's not how it should go?" Neji asked.

"No. That's rape." Sasuke explained.

"...Oh." Neji said, frowning. Alright, that was weird.

"So don't you ever do that against your will ever again." Sasuke said and then laid back down on his bed and started reading again.

"Well.. if I get another owner in the future, I'll have to." Neji said, looking at Sasuke.

"Yeah but you won't." Sasuke said.

"How do you know?" Neji asked, and on that moment someone knocked on the door. It didn't sound too friendly.

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while. "Act as if you're sleeping." He said softly.

"What is it dad?" He then asked.

Neji frowned but quickly turned around so he was laying on his side and pretended to be sleeping. The door now opened and Fugaku came in.

"I came to get that boy out of your room again." Fugaku said, as he walked towards Sasuke and with that, towards Neji.

"Dad come on. That's ridiculous, he's staying here." Sasuke said as he put an arm over Neji.

"No, I'll search a new solution for your problem." Fugaku said. "The boy has cost me a fortune and the only thing you do is giving him food and nothing else. He only costs more money. I want to sell him again."

"Well I don't and he's mine now." Sasuke said. "And it's not a problem, it's just who I am."

"If you want to see him again you should go to his new owner." Fugaku spat, glaring at Sasuke now, as he grabbed Neji at his arm and yanked him off the bed. Neji looked at Fugaku startled.

"He's not going to a new owner." Sasuke snapped as he grabbed Neji's hand.

"He's staying right here." He glared at his father now, knowing he was not half as good at it as his father. But he could at least try.

"He's not." Fugaku snapped. "This is 'my' house and you won't use this boy I gave you, so he's only costing us more money. I want him out. You're not so eager to use him after all, so he can go. Now go back to your work again, I want you to work." He started pulling Neji with him to the door now.

"Well then I will use him from now on." Sasuke snapped. "Besides, I haven't done anything with other boys since he's been here, that's what you wanted." He followed his father and grabbed Neji's hand again, stopping them.

"I'll give you a week then, and if I find out you haven't used him by then, he's out." Fugaku spat. "I'll have him checked for that." He then stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Sasuke glared at the door. "Asshole." He hissed and then pulled Neji back into the room.

"Don't worry, he won't sell you." Sasuke told him.

Neji frowned, as he sat down onto Sasuke's bed again.

"How does he want to check it then?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke. "How does he want to check if we had sex or not?"

"Feel it. Your opening will get stretched if we had sex." Sasuke said as he sat down next to Neji and then let himself drop onto his back on the bed. He groaned.

"..Mine wouldn't, right?" Neji asked.

"Why wouldn't it?" Sasuke asked back.

"I'm stretched already." Neji said.

"You're not 'that' stretched. I could feel that when we had sex." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded.

"Alright.. but he'd see it as well right, it'll be red." Neji said.

"Exactly." Sasuke said and then groaned again. He couldn't have sex with Neji, it would ruin everything.

"..So.. should we have sex now?" Neji asked, deadly serious.

Sasuke pushed himself up now and looked at Neji frowning. "What?" He asked.

"We have to have sex now, right?" Neji asked. Having sex was the same as breathing for him anyway.

"I'm not going to have sex with you just because he says we should." Sasuke answered.

"But else he'll sell me again right?" Neji asked.

"Neji, I'd only want to have sex with you if we both liked each other." Sasuke said.

"So I'll think of another plan."

"..Should I put something inside of me then?" Neji asked, once again, deadly serious.

"Stop saying those kind of things as if it's normal. It's not normal Neji. I don't want you to do anything like that, why can't you understand that?" Sasuke snapped annoyed.

"It's as normal to me as eating Sasuke." Neji said, slightly frowning. "I can't help it."

"Yeah well it's not normal here and I'm doing my best to get you to see that but it doesn't come through to you. 'I' don't get through to you. Dammit!" Sasuke groaned and let himself fall back on his bed again.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked, as his frown deepened.

"I mean that 'you' seem to not get a single thing I say! Just like now! You can't get it in your head that this is not a place where you have to have sex with everyone or with me! And I'm not someone who wants you to do anything you don't want! And then all you can say is 'it doesn't matter' and 'I got used to it'! Well shut up because we both know you don't want it!" Sasuke yelled. Frustration hit him again.

"Well I'm sorry." Neji said as he once again frowned.

"You're sorry!? Jeez!" Sasuke said and let himself drop on the bed again. Neji was just so frigging frustrating.

"Yeah sorry, what else do you want me to say?" Neji snapped, now glaring at Sasuke. "Damn it, Sasuke, it's just like I now tell you that you're an idiot for thinking that bananas are yellow or something! I just can't get off the idea so easily, accept that for once! It's just how I am, sorry!"

"You know what Neji. I wanted to keep you here because I like you. But tomorrow, I will be looking for a place for you to stay and get you job and then you can leave." Sasuke snapped. He had it with Neji. Nothing was ever gonna work with him and Neji didn't even like him. So what was the use.

Neji looked away now, while he bit his lip.

"..You know as well as I do that I can't function like normal people can." He muttered.

"You don't have to. I'll get you a job to your standards and if you can't cook, I'll make somebody come over. If you don't know how to clean the house, someone will come over. I don't care what I need to do, I just want you out." Sasuke said.

Neji stared at the sheets now.

"...I'm sorry.." He whispered, as his eyes got watery again. To think that someone like Sasuke got crazy of him. He must be a terrible person.

Sasuke just sighed. Even if Neji was just...not capable of taking care of himself, he was doing the right thing. Right? He was setting Neji free. From him and from any other owner Neji would just end up hating.

"..You don't have to search a job for me, I'll find it out myself." Neji softly said. "..I won't bother you anymore.." He got up from the bed now, as he wiped his face.

"You can't find a job for yourself, you wouldn't know where to look Neji." Sasuke said as he looked at Neji. Was he really doing the right thing?

"I could start at a supermarket and continue from there.." Neji muttered, as he walked towards the door. God it hurt. Sasuke hated him. He hated him so much that he wanted him out.

"Neji get back here." Sasuke said, his voice soft. He didn't want Neji to leave at all. He just figured it was best for Neji. But from the looks of it, it wasn't.

Neji shook his head.

"..You want me to leave, so I'll leave." Neji softly said. "I'll go to your father for my papers, and with a little luck he'll let me go. It's fine." It wasn't fine. God the tears even came up into his eyes again.

"I don't want you to leave Neji. I thought 'you' wanted to leave." Sasuke said as he got up and softly grabbed Neji's hand.

"..You said all you wanted was for me to get out." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke, confused.

"Yeah well I was frustrated. I didn't mean it. I just can't handle it that you don't understand how to have a normal life." Sasuke said as he looked back, still holding Neji's hand.

"..I'm sorry for that.." Neji softly said.

"Don't be. It's not your fault you're like this. It's the fault of all those horrible owners you had." Sasuke said.

"..Just a few of them were horrible." Neji said, as he sighed and wiped away the few tears that came out of his eyes.

"All of them were, because all of them used you." Sasuke said as he pulled Neji with him and sat him down on the bed.  
Neji looked at Sasuke.

"What else do you do with a sexslave?" Neji asked.

"You could tell him that he's not a sexslave. Because he doesn't deserve to be. No one deserves that." Sasuke answered.

"...What did you think, the first time you saw me?" Neji asked.

Sasuke smiled at Neji.

"That you were beautiful." Sasuke answered.

"..Really?" Neji asked, surprised. Most men thought of him as hot, or nice to fuck. But beautiful sounded so.. nice.

"Yes really. I still think you are." Sasuke answered, looking at Neji. Yes, Neji was still beautiful to him.

"You do?" Neji asked. "..Thank you.." He said as Sasuke nodded. He felt a blush come up his cheeks again.

"Neji you really are a great person. I want you to know that." Sasuke said.

"..Why am I a great person then?" Neji asked. "..I was driving you crazy."

"I know. That's part of what makes you great. Besides, anyone could drive me crazy." Sasuke said and laughed a little.

"You're a great person because I know deep down, you're a sweet, intelligent guy, who could do anything if he just set his mind to it."

"How do you know that?" Neji asked, a little confused.

"I just know." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji.

Neji smiled back slightly.

"..Thanks.." He said.

"Now you just don't worry about anything OK. I'll figure it out with my father." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded.

"Alright.." He said and then all of a sudden, hugged Sasuke, putting his head into Sasuke's neck with a sigh.

Sasuke was a little startled by this but then put a hand on Neji's back. He didn't really know why Neji was suddenly hugging him.

"..You're the first who sees me as a human." Neji softly said.

"Well, anyone should see you as a human. A great one too." Sasuke said back and smiled.

"..You're making me feel so good.." Neji whispered, as he closed his eyes.

"Good. It was about time someone did, wasn't it?" Sasuke softly said as he held Neji a little closer, wrapping his arms around him.

"Yes.." Neji softly said, sighing.

"You'll be fine now Neji.. I promise." Sasuke softly said as he let his hand stroke through Neji's hair.

"Thank you.." Neji said, as he softly kissed Sasuke's neck, to thank him.

Sasuke pulled back a little now.

"Don't Neji." He said as he looked at Neji.

"Why?" Neji asked with a slight frown.

"I don't want you to think that I did this so you would do those kind of things." Sasuke answered.

"It's my way to say thank you." Neji softly said, looking at Sasuke.

"I want you to think of another way to thank me Neji. I don't want you to do anything even slightly sexual." Sasuke said.

"..But I wanted to kiss your neck." Neji said. "Not because I felt like I had to.."

"But it's your way of thanking me right? You do that to anyone if you thank them." Sasuke said.

Neji shook his head.

"No one ever did something where I could thank him for." He said.

"..Oh. Well.." Sasuke was out of words now as he looked at Neji. If Neji didn't do it because he had to from his previous owners, then why did he?

"..I really like you." Neji softly said.

"..You do? Well, that's good." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji. If Neji liked him, then they could be friends.

Neji nodded, as he hugged Sasuke again.

Sasuke hugged Neji back and then pulled away again. "I have to take a shower and then go to bed Neji." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded, as he laid down onto Sasuke's bed, with a sigh. He didn't felt like taking a shower.

"You just do whatever you want." Sasuke said as he got off the bed and walked to the shower. He wondered if Neji would ever know that he felt so much more for Neji then just liking him.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

A little later, Sasuke got out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He then frowned when he heard something he hadn't heard. Ever. Was Neji.. singing? Sasuke listened closer to the door. Neji was indeed singing. And doing a pretty good job at it too. Sasuke just smiled as he started drying himself.

Neji was playing with his voice a little. He wasn't singing a particular song with texts, but just a melody that came up into his head. He only sang when he felt comfortable, and he now did. Because he knew now that Sasuke'd never hurt him indeed.

Once Sasuke was done drying himself, he put on a boxer he had taken with him and then walked back into his bedroom, smiling at Neji.

"That sounded good." He said.

Neji's head was red in a second.

"You heard that?" He asked.

Sasuke laughed a little.

"I did, but don't worry, it sounded great." Sasuke said as he looked for his pyjama-pants.

"Thanks." Neji said, slightly smiling.

"You're welcome." Sasuke said and then found his pants and put them on.

Neji looked at Sasuke's legs, slightly disappointed to see clothes covering them now. Sasuke had such great legs.

"..Do you sing?" He asked.

"Sing? No. I have the most horrible voice in the world." Sasuke said and laughed a little. He then grabbed a new boxer for Neji to wear.

"Here. Get your pajama and stuff on." He said and smiled at Neji before walking to the computer and turning it off.

Neji nodded as he stripped down.

"Have you tried?" Neji asked.

"Once and my brother made fun of me for weeks." Sasuke answered and grinned a little. Now it was just funny, but then he had hated it. Sasuke looked Neji up and down for a second and then turned away. He didn't wanna just jump on Neji now.

"Was it that bad?" Neji asked as he now put on the boxer.

"Apparently it was." Sasuke answered. Damn, Neji was so attractive it wasn't even funny anymore.

Sasuke laid down in his bed now, pulling the sheets up.

"Can you turn off the lights when you're done?" He asked Neji.

Neji nodded.

"Sure." He said, as he put on his pajamas.

"Thanks." Sasuke said.

"Damn I'm tired. I'm seriously debating if I should really just take a vacation." He said after a while of silence.

"Perhaps you could try it." Neji said.

"I don't think my father will let me, honestly. He's horrible." Sasuke said.

"Are you done so we can sleep?" He then asked.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry." Neji said as he put off the light and then crawled into bed.

"It's OK, you don't have to apologise for that." Sasuke said and smiled, even though Neji couldn't see it.

"Alright." Neji said, as he turned so he was laying on his side. He could look at Sasuke now.

Sasuke looked at Neji too and then suddenly moved over and gave Neji a kiss on his cheek.

"Night Neji." He said and then laid down better.

"..Goodnight." Neji said, smiling slightly. That just felt.. so good.

Sasuke smiled as he slowly drifted asleep. He wouldn't do anything more yet. He would leave it up to Neji to take the steps if he wanted. But he would not ignore Neji anymore.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke had left before Neji had woken up. Neji had been so peaceful, Sasuke decided to just let him rest. He was now home again and had bought Neji a present. He had no idea why, he just felt like doing that for Neji. For his outburst the other day. Sasuke opened the door to his room and found Neji on the bed, reading again.

"Hey Neji." Sasuke said as he closed the door again.

"Hey." Neji said, looking up. "I haven't heard you leave today."

"I know, I let you sleep." Sasuke said and put his suitcase away.

"You don't mind right? I figured you wanted to sleep."

"I actually slept for a long time, so I don't mind." Neji said as he smiled, putting the book away.

"Good." Sasuke said. He then opened his suitcase and pulled out the present.

"I got you something." Sasuke said as he walked over to Neji and handed him the present.

"..Why?" Neji asked as he accepted the present, confused. Why would Sasuke buy him something?

"Because I wanted to apologise for my outburst yesterday. And I just felt like buying you a present. Open it." Sasuke said and smiled at Neji.

Neji nodded as he opened his present. He then smiled.

"Chocolate." He said, smiling. "I haven't had that in ages. Thanks." He moved forwards and then gave Sasuke a kiss on the cheek.

"I figured you liked it." Sasuke said. Damn it felt good having Neji kiss him on the cheek.

"You could ask me for chocolate anytime Neji, just so you know."

Neji smiled at Sasuke now.

"Thank you." He said, as he opened the box of chocolates. "Do you want one as well?" He held the box in front of Sasuke's face now.

Sasuke laughed a little. "No thanks Neji." He said.

"They're all yours."

Neji nodded, as he took one of the chocolates out of the box and took a bite of it. He sighed.

"Damn, this is heaven." He said, after he'd swallowed.

"I'm glad you like it." Sasuke said and smiled. He then pulled off his jacket and let himself lay down on the bed.

"God I'm broken." He mumbled.

"You look a little stiff indeed." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke. "Do you want a massage?"

Sasuke looked back at Neji and frowned. "Do you know how to give massages then?" He asked.

"I had to do it more often, so I can do it with you as well." Neji said. "But then without anything sexual."

"Well if you want to do it gladly. But remember not to do anything you don't want." Sasuke said. He didn't want Neji to think he had to or anything like that.

"I won't." Neji said, nodding. "Can you put off your shirt then?"

Sasuke nodded and pulled off his shirt. This was a nice turn of events. He would definitely enjoy this a lot.

Neji sat down next to Sasuke now as he warmed his hands a little. After a minute, he placed them onto Sasuke's shoulders and softly started to move them over Sasuke's stiff muscles, searching for knots. He'd done this a lot, so he was pretty good at it.

Sasuke hummed a little as Neji started. He had such delicate hands and fingers. And he was good with them as well. It felt great.

Neji now started to massage Sasuke, starting softly and making it more and more hard. He started to massage away a knot just under Sasuke's left shoulder. He had lots of tension in there.

Sasuke moaned softly now as he frowned a little. Neji really was very, very good at this. Now that was a pleasant surprise.

"This feels great Neji." Sasuke said.

"That's good." Neji said, smiling a little, as he continued. "As I said, I often did this." He now succeeded in massaging away the knot, and started with another, while he was staring at Sasuke's skin like he was under some kind of spell. What was wrong with him? He couldn't stop staring at Sasuke.

Sasuke now leaned into Neji's touches and relaxed. He was sure he would feel so much better after this. Especially since it was Neji doing this. It were Neji's hands that were roaming over his body and that made it even better.

Neji continued massaging the knots as he went lower and lower with his hands. He could feel that Sasuke enjoyed this a lot. He was now massaging Sasuke's under back. He doubted for a moment but leaned down after all, placing a gentle kiss onto both of Sasuke's shoulders. He just felt like doing it. He wanted to touch Sasuke.

Sasuke turned his head a little as he frowned. Did Neji just kiss him? Why? He wouldn't object, but he still wondered why. He enjoyed Neji's touches to much to shove them away.

"Why'd you do that?" Sasuke softly asked.

"..I wanted to do that." Neji softly said, as he continued massaging Sasuke.

"Oh. Ok. I don't mind." Sasuke said and smiled as he let Neji continue. He already felt so great, the fact that Neji wanted to kiss his skin was...weird but great.

"Good.." Neji whispered as he ended the massage right now. "I'm done now." He let his hands slide over Sasuke's body another time, wanting to feel it another time. And then he let go.

Sasuke smiled as he turned around.

"Too bad, I would've wanted you to continue." He said and put on his shirt again.

"Massaging for too long isn't good either." Neji said, smiling at Sasuke.

"Well then you can do it another time soon if you don't mind." Sasuke said. He hesitated a little before he continued.

"Neji? What do you think of me?" He then asked.

"I like you a lot." Neji said, smiling.

"Oh OK.." Sasuke said. Well, he didn't get anything interesting out of that. He shouldn't have expected it either. Neji just liked him as a friend. Or not even that. Just as a person probably. Damn.

Neji now laid down next to Sasuke, still looking at him. It was like he was inspecting him.

"..How old are you?" He asked all of a sudden.

Sasuke frowned. "How old I am? Twenty." Sasuke answered as he looked back at Neji.

"Why?" He then asked.

"I was just wondering." Neji said, still looking at Sasuke. It seemed like Sasuke was perfect.. something had to be wrong in here.

"Wondering about my age?" Sasuke asked. Neji was acting so.. strange. What was he up to?

Neji nodded.

"Yeah, I was." He said, as he rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling. "I'm one year older then you. Yet there is such a difference between our intelligence."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked as he stared at Neji. He looked good with his hair spread on the bed like that.

"You know so much more then I do." Neji said. "..It's strange."

"I only know more because you were sold and I have a father who wanted me to be an adult at the age of ten." Sasuke said.

"I know the reasons, but it still feels strange." Neji said. "I remember that all the elder children were proud of the fact that they knew a little more then children who were one year younger. Even in highschool it was like that. But we have a huge difference. There's a reason for it yes, but it's still strange."

"I don't think age should matter in anything. I mean, for all I care you were younger. I don't think it's strange." Sasuke said.

"True." Neji said. "I just had to think of it."

"That can happen." Sasuke said and smiled and then placed his head on his arms and stared at the back of his bed.

"..Indeed." Neji said, nodding. "..Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked as he turned to Neji again, his head still on his arms.

"..What do you think of me?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke. Sasuke had asked him the same question. He wondered what Sasuke would say.

"Didn't you already ask me that once?" Sasuke asked as he looked back.

"..Yeah I did, but you only told me how you see me.." Neji said. "But you didn't tell me how you felt about me."

Sasuke looked at Neji for a while and then to the wall again.

"I don't think I should tell you." He answered softly.

"Why not?" Neji asked, frowning.

"I just don't think you want to hear it." Sasuke answered.

"Oh.. alright." Neji said, as he looked at the ceiling again.

"But I really do like you Neji." Sasuke softly said. He didn't want to say more. Didn't want to be rejected by Neji or scare him away. He didn't wanna ruin anything.

Neji looked at Sasuke again.

"..I have the feeling that we feel the same for each other." Neji said. "..I'm confused because of that feeling."

"What feeling?" Sasuke asked surprised. Was Neji.. feeling more for him then he expected?

"..Like I said, I like you a lot.." Neji muttered, looking away. "..It's been years since I liked someone."

"Yeah but liking someone...well it's just not all that I feel for you Neji. So it can't possibly be the same feeling I have for you." Sasuke softly said, looking away too now.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then slowly leaned over him, so he was hanging above Sasuke a little.

"..I'll.. show you what I feel.." He softly said and then softly placed his lips onto Sasuke's.

Sasuke's eyes widened at this. He swallowed. Did Neji..? Was Neji kissing him? Was he actually feeling the same way he was? Sasuke was too stunned to even do anything at that moment.

Neji now pressed his lips onto Sasuke's lips a little harder, like he wanted to tell Sasuke to kiss him back.

Sasuke let his lip curl up a little into a small smile and then grabbed Neji's head softly, starting to kiss back. He let his own lips peck at Neji's, pulling back every once in a while.

Neji deepened the kiss now and slowly opened his mouth, as he was trying to find out how to kiss. He was glad he finally was doing this. It felt a lot better.

Sasuke let his tongue slip into Neji's mouth just a little. He didn't want it to be greedy or just tongue. He wanted it to be delicate. He still couldn't believe Neji had done this, but he wouldn't complain.

Neji softly moaned, as he deepened the kiss and started to move his tongue with Sasuke's. This really felt good... He laid down onto Sasuke a bit better now.

Sasuke let his arms wrap around Neji now, pulling him close. He loved this kind of body contact. And this kind of kissing. And Neji tasted so great. God why didn't they do this earlier?

Neji let his hands slide through Sasuke's hair, while he kept on kissing Sasuke. He could continue forever. It felt so right.

Sasuke let his hands slide up and down Neji's back now. It just felt so good to do this. He couldn't stop. But they had to break apart for air sometime.

And Neji did. He broke the kiss and then looked at Sasuke, slightly out of breath.

Sasuke panted a little too as he looked back.

"Ah.. N-now I get what you feel.." He said and smiled at Neji a little.

Neji nodded, smiling back.

"..It's so strange.." he softly said.

"I don't think it's strange." Sasuke said. "I like it now that I know you feel the same."

"Indeed." Neji said, smiling. He gave Sasuke another quick kiss on the mouth now.

Sasuke smiled even more now as he returned the favour. "I'm glad you had the courage to do this Neji." He said.

"I am as well." Neji said, nodding. "How long did you feel like this?"

"I don't know exactly. But it started not long after I met you." Sasuke said, still having his arms around Neji and softly stroking his back.

"Your mouth fell open when you saw me." Neji said, slightly snorting.

Sasuke laughed a little. "Shut up idiot." He said. "You just look good."

"Thanks." Neji said, smiling. "You do as well."

"Thanks. When did you start feeling like this?" Sasuke asked.

"Since you refused to have sex with me." Neji said.

"..I refused to have sex with you from the beginning. I just messed up in the mean time." Sasuke said.

"Yeah well, when I noticed you really weren't going to do it I started to like you." Neji said, nodding. "..I got startled by you those two times indeed."

"..Yeah sorry about that. I just get so frustrated from being frustrated." Sasuke said.

"..That sounds strange." Neji said.

"It's the truth." Sasuke said and then give Neji a short kiss again. "In the end I'm glad my dad bought you."

"I'm as well." Neji said, smiling again. "Do you know when he's going to check up on me?"

"He said I had to do it with you in a week. Then he would check. But I don't want to give him the chance to." Sasuke answered.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"I don't want him to touch you so I want to think of a plan to get you out of here." Sasuke answered.

"Would he do that himself then?" Neji asked. "And it wouldn't matter anyway right, he's not gay, so he won't have pleasure in inspecting me or something."

"He's not gay, but I just don't want him to touch you. Or have anyone else touch you." Sasuke said. "I just don't want it."

Neji gave Sasuke a look now.

"Are we going to act overprotective now?" He asked, amused.

"Oh shut up." Sasuke said, blushing slightly. He never really liked acting like he cared. He just couldn't help it with Neji.

"Really Sasuke, it's fine." Neji said. "He only has to look if it's swollen and then he'll be off again. And perhaps he won't even do it himself, but some doctor or whatever will. I don't know. Not that I know your father, but I don't think he'll be the one to do it."

"I don't care." Sasuke said. "I don't want them to see you that way. Your body isn't for anyone to see anymore."

"Not even for a doctor?" Neji asked.

"No. Not one that my father hired to examine if you had sex." Sasuke answered.

"Would something be wrong with him then?" Neji asked, bringing up an eyebrow. "..It could be handy, perhaps he could inspect me for things like AIDS as well or something."

"Stupid." Sasuke said as he hit Neji softly on the head. "A doctor who agrees to some father to inspect if his son had sex with his sexslave is just as bad. I don't want him here." Sasuke said stern.

"Yeah OK, but well.. what could be wrong with a doctor?" Neji asked. "And why am I stupid now?" He looked offended.

"Because you still think that a doctor who agrees to inspect if someone had sex for some guy is OK. He's not. Normal doctors don't do that Neji." Sasuke said.

"Yeah well.. even then, what could he do?" Neji asked, shrugging. "Your father won't bother us anymore after he saw that we had sex since he will be satisfied, with one look that doctor can see if we did it or not. It won't be that bad Sasuke. We should just do it."

"No. Dammit Neji, why don't you get that that doctor is probably some kind of sicko? No normal doctor would agree on something like this. It's sick." Sasuke said, slightly annoyed.

"So?" Neji asked. "It won't be longer then ten minutes. Sasuke, don't worry. He won't rape me or something." He looked at Sasuke and grabbed his face, looking him in the eyes. "Please don't be concerned and let's just do it. Else your father will keep on coming in here, bothering us, and wanting to sell me to someone. You know as well as I do that you can't just leave with me, since you have your whole life in here, and I can't take care of myself already. Really, after three years of having sex every night I can take one single inspection. Don't worry."

"I just don't want it Neji. You deserve better. And yes. Yes I can leave with you. Because I can get another job and I have the money to leave. Let's just leave." Sasuke said as he let Neji hold his face and stared back at him.

"What about your brother?" Neji asked. "What about your family? Your mother? You can't just leave them. I know how bad it is to leave your family all of a sudden. Come on Sasuke, look at reality. We know each other for a week or something. Perhaps more. What if we don't like each other anymore in a month? Then you'll probably have to pay the place I'll be living, you can't go to your family again because your father will have flipped and perhaps more family members wouldn't want to have contact with you anymore. Let's stay here and if we still want to be together after a month, let's leave here."

"I don't want anyone to touch you. And I know my father. He will not be satisfied with just sex. He'll force a girl on me or make me work more when he notices that I like you. In another way then he wants me to. You don't understand what can happen if you stay here." Sasuke said.

"But then will be the time to leave right?" Neji asked. "..There's no reason to leave now." He just felt safe in here. Since this was the room he shared with Sasuke. He didn't wanted to go to the rough world again. A little inspection wouldn't hurt. "..Sasuke I feel so safe in here, I don't want to leave.." He muttered.

Sasuke grabbed Neji's head now, holding it softly. "You will have to one day. And I don't want to wait until something happens. I want to go before anything can happen." He said.

"Nothing will happen to me Sasuke." Neji said with a slight frown. "..Sasuke I.. I really don't want to go yet..."

"Why not? We could buy ourselves a nice place. Not just a room. We could start over." Sasuke said.

"..But it's so soon.." Neji softly said, looking at Sasuke. "..I don't know.. If you really want it I'll go with you.."

"Look, Neji. I don't want to pull you out of your safe-spot. But I don't want anything to happen to you either." Sasuke said.

"What could happen?" Neji asked.

"My father could decide that now that I had fun with you, he'll sell you again anyway. Or hit you because you made me fall in love with you. Or he could just hit you for the fun of it. For being gay. I don't know, a lot could happen and I don't want to take the risk." Sasuke said.

"He wouldn't do that right." Neji said, bringing up an eyebrow.

"He's capable of anything." Sasuke said.

Neji frowned as he thought about it. He still didn't wanted to leave. But if Sasuke's father really would do something like that to him?

"You just think about it then." Sasuke said as he sighed.

"Well I'll do what you want since you're the one who's going to pay for the house and stuff." Neji said, shrugging.

"Neji. I want to do what you want. You can choose. And don't base it on who's paying or whatever. Just what you want." Sasuke said.

"Yeah well, I'd like to stay here, but well.. let's stay and if something happens or when we find out something is going to happen, we'll go, alright?" Neji asked. "..And by the way, you won't be able to find a house immediately anyway."

"I've got connections. But OK. We'll do that then. But if anything happens, we're out." Sasuke said and gave Neji a kiss.

Neji nodded, as he gave a kiss back.

"And if that doctor tries anything, we'll go as well, OK?" Neji asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Thanks." He said and smiled.

Neji smiled.

"Now let's take care of that your father won't sell me again." He said as he moved closer to Sasuke again and started kissing him.

Sasuke hummed a little. "You sure?" He asked as he grinned a little. He pulled Neji close again.

Neji nodded.

"Yes." Neji said, as he let his hands travel under Sasuke's shirt and kissed his neck.

Sasuke moaned a little and let his own hands roam under Neji's shirt, massaging his back. He then let his hands travel down, pushed them into Neji's pants and grabbed Neji's ass. He had longed to do that in forever.

Neji let out a moan when Sasuke did that, and then softly pushed Sasuke onto the bed. He started kissing Sasuke again and then started to unbutton Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke massaged Neji's ass now as he kissed back, pushing his tongue in Neji's mouth. Damn, he never thought they would ever be doing this. And together this time.

Neji gasped softly and then removed Sasuke's hands off his ass so he could put off Sasuke's shirt, and then laid them back again. He then kissed Sasuke's bare chest while his hands pulled down Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke removed his hands of Neji's ass now and grabbed Neji's hand, then turned him around. He smirked at Neji as he smoothly removed Neji's shirt. He then unbuttoned Neji's pants and pulled them down. There was no way he'd be naked faster then Neji.

Neji smirked.

"Don't like it that I can have control as well?" Neji asked, grinning.

"Nope." Sasuke answered and smirked back as he pulled of Neji's boxer now and threw it away. He then moved closer and kissed Neji for a while, before moving down, licking and kissing Neji's body all over.

Neji softly moaned.

"It would be fair.. ah.. if you undressed as w-well.." Neji softly said.

"I know. But that's your job." Sasuke said and laughed a little as he teased Neji by rolling his tongue around Neji's nipple.

Neji groaned and then pushed Sasuke over again and with one swift move, he pulled off Sasuke's boxers and pants.

Sasuke smirked. "Really good." He said, then pulled Neji on top of him again and kissed him roughly. He put his hands on Neji's ass again and started massaging it.

Neji moaned loudly as he felt his body getting indulged with pleasure. Sasuke was so good. He himself let his hands slide over Sasuke's sides, through his hair, and over his chest.

Sasuke moaned a little as Neji did that. Neji seemed so inexperienced. He really let it always happen. Sasuke turned Neji around again now and opened Neji's legs. He licked over Neji's chest again now and let his hand slip between Neji's legs. He then moved two fingers over a spot above Neji's entrance. For most men, it was pretty sensitive.

Neji moaned as he let his head fall back. Damn that felt so frigging good. He didn't knew what to do now, where should he put his hands? Where did Sasuke wanted to be touched? He frowned as he was thinking, while he continued stroking through Sasuke's hair and over his body.

Sasuke just enjoyed licking Neji and making him feel good. He moved lower now and then licked over Neji's length while continuing to stroke and rub the spot with his fingers. He knew Neji felt a rush of pleasure go over him with every stroke.

Neji winced and moaned, as he felt his body stretching because of pleasure.

"..Oh.. c-continue.. ah.." Neji moaned.

Sasuke smirked a little as he started licking over Neji's length over and over and continued to rub. He then pushed a finger inside of Neji, searching for spots there too.

Neji moaned and writhed under Sasuke now, as he was seeing spots. He'd never felt like this before. The other time was great as well, but this.. this was even better. Probably because what he and Sasuke shared right now.

Sasuke smirked as he now took Neji's entire length in his mouth and sucked, then let his tongue swirl around it. He knew he was gonna drive Neji crazy, but it just turned him on how Neji became from his touches.

Neji whimpered now.

"..S-Sasu..ke.. I'm so close.. ah.." Neji gasped.

Sasuke smirked. "I know." He said and then continued everything but just rougher. He stroked Neji's spot rougher, he pushed his fingers in deeper and he sucked on Neji's length harder. He would come in no time.

Neji let out a few whimpers and then let out a hard moan, as he came. Damn. That had been awesome.

Sasuke smirked at Neji as he let go and swallowed. "How was that?" He asked as he bend over Neji and kissed him softly.

"..That w-was great.." Neji panted, as the kiss was broken.

"Good." Sasuke said as he kissed Neji's neck softly now. Neji might think he was done, but Sasuke had more in store. 'He' hadn't had any yet after all.

Neji looked at Sasuke now.

"...You really a-are good." Neji said.

"Hmm nice to hear. I've had experience." Sasuke said as he moved down again and softly sucked on one of Neji's nipples.

Neji let out a soft moan.

"..A-again..?" He asked, looking at Sasuke again.

"Well it would be a first for me right?" Sasuke answered and smirked as he looked up. He put his hands between Neji's legs again and started moving his finger around Neji's length, just inches away from where Neji wanted to be touched.

Neji softly moaned and then suddenly turned Sasuke around, starting to kiss him roughly, pushing him into the bed. He let his hands trail over Sasuke's body and he started to massage Sasuke's hips and upper legs.

Sasuke laughed a little and then started moaning softly as he enjoyed what Neji did. His hips were pretty sensitive so that felt great. He kissed Neji back, not letting Neji take the upper hand for even a second.

Neji now let his hand go towards Sasuke's crouch and then started to move his hand over it, going up and down. He supported himself with the other hand.

Sasuke let his head fall back a little as he closed his eyes. Neji's hands felt so good he couldn't help but moan. He grabbed Neji by the hips and massaged those.

Neji started to stroke a little rougher now, concentrating on pleasuring Sasuke, as the kiss was broken. He started sucking and softly biting onto Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke moaned loudly now and tried to pull Neji on top of him. He just needed sex right now. Neji turned him on in a second and he was almost begging for more.

"N-Neji.." He groaned.

"..Yeah?" Neji asked, as he continued with what he was doing. He didn't seemed to notice what Sasuke was trying to do.

"..J-just get on top of me.." Sasuke groaned, giving Neji a rough pull so he was sitting just behind Sasuke's own erection. God he just needed it now.

Neji looked at Sasuke and then nodded, as he moved his body over Sasuke's erection and then slowly let Sasuke's erection slide into his own entrance. He let out a loud moan now.

Sasuke moaned too as he held onto Neji's hips. At least Neji got what he wanted now. After a while of letting Neji adjust, Sasuke started moving him by the hips.

Neji groaned as he started moving with Sasuke now. This felt so right. So good.

Sasuke moaned as he moved with Neji, making him go faster. That fact that Neji was on top right now made it so much better. It meant Neji really wanted this.

"..S-Sasuke.. ah.. you make me f-feel.. hn.. so good.." Neji gasped, as he pulled Sasuke closer and kissed his neck.

Sasuke let one hand grab to Neji's hair and pulled Neji up to look at him.

"..Y-you too.. hn.." He said as he just looked Neji in the eyes. He wanted to see Neji during this. His face. Everything.

"..I l-love you." Neji said, as he felt himself coming closer.

Sasuke gave Neji a kiss and moaned then pulled back again. He made Neji move even faster as he was getting to his point.

"I l-love you.. hn.. too.." He panted.

Neji slightly smiled to Sasuke and then his face changed into one of pleasure again as Sasuke hit his point really hard and he came. God, Sasuke was just the best.

As Neji came, he tightened around Sasuke and made such a sweet face of pleasure, making Sasuke moan loudly as he came too. He pulled Neji close then.

Neji gasped and hugged Sasuke close, as he felt Sasuke coming inside of him. It really was a great feeling. Neji was panting heavily now.

"..G-god.. Sasuke that was.. hn.. great.." He softly said, closing his eyes.

Sasuke smiled a little as he held onto Neji.

"I k-know...it did.." Sasuke panted back. "G-god I love you.. so much.."

"..It feels g-good to hear you say that.." Neji said, as he looked at Sasuke again, smiling. "..I love you t-too.."

Sasuke smiled a little more now and stroke the sweaty hairs out of Neji's face.

"I know. I f-feel the same way." He said and gave Neji a soft kiss.

Neji smiled once again and gave Sasuke a soft kiss back, on the lips.  
Sasuke hummed softly as he smiled. "Hmmm.. you have no idea how great you are." Sasuke softly said.

"Thank you.." Neji said, as he sighed and pulled Sasuke closer. "..I'm happy.."

"I'm glad you are. You deserve to be." Sasuke said and hugged Neji. "Let's lay down in bed."

Neji nodded as he laid down under the covers, and pulled Sasuke with him. When they were both under the covers, Neji pulled Sasuke closer again and laid his head down onto his chest.

Sasuke couldn't stop smiling as he put his arm around Neji and pulled him close. He made Neji snuggle up close to him.

"Do you wanna sleep?" Sasuke asked.

Neji nodded, as he looked up to Sasuke and smiled again.

"..Yeah.. but together with you." He said.

"Of course together. I wasn't going anywhere." Sasuke said and gave Neji a kiss on his nose.

Neji laughed softly.

"I know.." He said, laying against Sasuke again. He then sighed, satisfied. "..Thank god you're not."

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm not leaving you Neji." Sasuke said and stroke over Neji's arm as he closed his eyes. He felt good.

"I know." Neji said, softly kissing Sasuke's skin. "..Goodnight.."

"Sleep well Neji." Sasuke said back enjoying Neji so close to him. He would never want to lose that.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

A/N: Yes we're going fast with updating, because we want to post all our stories online until we're finally done and then can upload in a normal pace. So enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Sasuke?" Neji asked the next day, as Sasuke was working at home. "What kind of work do you have to do?"

"Hmm? Oh, just a lot of paperwork for my dad's company." Sasuke answered as he turned around to Neji, who was sitting on his bed. "Why?" He asked.

"I was wondering." Neji said, looking at Sasuke. "You were busy so much."

"I know. My dad thinks that because I'm his son, I should work my ass off or something. It's the same for Itachi." Sasuke said and then turned back to his work again.

"That sucks." Neji said and at that moment, someone knocked on the door.

"Sasuke can I come in?" The voice of Uchiha Fugaku sounded at the other side of the door.

Sasuke gave Neji a quick look and then answered. "Yes dad." He said as he turned around on his chair and waited for his father to walk in. He wasn't in for this at all.

The door opened and then Fugaku came in, with another man.

"This is doctor Bram, he's going to check if you finally used that boy or not." He said, glaring at Sasuke slightly.

Sasuke glared back. "I didn't use him but yeah, I did have sex with Neji." Sasuke said.

The doctor now looked at Neji.

"Is that the one?" He asked Fugaku, pointing to Neji.

Fugaku nodded to the doctor.

"Yes he is." He said, while he sent another glare to his son. "And you keep quiet, and continue your work."

"I'll just wait." Sasuke said back as he kept sitting on his chair and looked at Neji apologising.

The doctor now walked to Neji.

"Please put off your pants." He said as he put on some gloves.

Neji nodded as he put off his pants immediately, together with his underpants. He looked at Sasuke and nodded again, showing that he didn't care. Fugaku just folded his arms and watched.

"And he can only look." Sasuke snapped, more to the doctor then to his father. He didn't want anyone touching Neji.

"Lay down please and open up your legs." The doctor said as he walked to Neji.

Neji laid down onto his back now and spread his legs. Somewhere it did feel uncomfortable. There were three men looking at him now, and he was just spreading his legs like that. Fugaku once again sent Sasuke a warning glance.

"Shut your mouth Sasuke." He snapped.

"No." Sasuke snapped back. He was so not in for his father bossing him around today.

The doctor now moved between Neji's legs and inspected it. He then started putting his fingers around Neji's entrance, spreading it a little.

"I said only touching." Sasuke snapped.

Neji looked at Sasuke now. He saw that Sasuke was getting pissed now. And he had all reason to. If that doctor was a good one, he'd seen it already that he had had sex.

"Sasuke shut up, else I'll let him be taken away, no matter if you had sex with him or not, and you'll still not be allowed to do something with boys." Fugaku snapped now.

Sasuke shut his mouth now as he just glared at his father. Dammit.

The doctor now put a finger in Neji's entrance and inspected it for a little while longer before finally pulling away and getting up. "It seems they did have sex sir." He told Fugaku.

"Alright, good, thank you." Fugaku said, nodding. "Now, how do you want to be paid?"

"Well I could think of something." The doctor said and suddenly smirked at Neji.

Sasuke glared at him astonished someone would just say something like that. Did that doctor really want what he thought he wanted?

Neji looked back at the doctor and quickly closed his legs again, sitting up.

"Like?" Fugaku asked, looking at the doctor.

"I would like to borrow that little slave for a little while." The doctor answered. Sasuke's mouth now practically fell to the floor. How dare that doctor think that was even possible?

"Sure you can." Fugaku said, as he walked to Sasuke. "I need to have a talk with my son anyway." He took Sasuke's arm now and yanked him out of his chair, glaring at him. Neji now sent a panicked look into Sasuke's direction. This was 'not' what he had planned.

Sasuke glared at his dad and then pulled his arm free. "I'm not going to let you have that doctor have his way with Neji. Are you nuts?" Sasuke snapped at his father, glaring at him angry.

"Are 'you' nuts?" Fugaku snapped, as he grabbed Sasuke's arm painfully and then pulled him with him. "You're coming with me right now, I'm sick of your behavior." He opened the door now.

"I'm not going anywhere with that guy still in my room." Sasuke snapped as he tried to pull free. His father was just too strong though and he couldn't get loose. "Let go of me!" Sasuke yelled furious.

"Shut the fuck up!" Fugaku yelled now as he slapped Sasuke hard in the face and then took him with him outside, slamming the door closed, and dragged him with him towards his room.

"Let go of me you asshole! Is this how you treat your son!? Let go!" Sasuke yelled, struggling against his father with all his might. He had to get back to Neji before something happened.

Fugaku now pushed Sasuke into another room and slammed the door closed.

"You listen to me now!" Fugaku roared. "I want you to respect me! You seem to forget that I'm your father! I don't tolerate this behaviour of you! You act like a spoiled child of fourteen!"

"You act like an insane father who doesn't have the brains to understand what his own son wants! But you don't only act like it, that's just who you are! I'm going back right now because I won't let that doctor use Neji!" Sasuke yelled and turned around. He hated his father. He had gone too far and Sasuke would not let it go.

"Fine, then I'll give that boy to him afterward!" Fugaku yelled. "I won't tolerate this anymore Sasuke! You're a useless child! I hate the fact that you've been born, you should've been more like Itachi!"

"If you hate the fact that I was born then just disown me and I'll go you motherfucker! No, you know what, I'll go anyway because I don't want to have anything to do with you! You're the most horrible person in the world and I hope you die!" Sasuke yelled as he turned around to his father and then just couldn't control himself anymore. He punched his father in the face. It was just enough.

Fugaku now let out a growl as he grabbed Sasuke at the collar and punched him in the face as well, and then into his stomach, three times. When Sasuke fell down onto the ground, he kicked him into the stomach once again.

"You're going to stay home for a month now." He spat. "I'll let your mother bring you food every day, and for the rest, you won't be coming out. Understood?" He kicked Sasuke once again.

Sasuke coughed up blood as he held his stomach. "..N-no.." He moaned. He wasn't gonna stay anymore. Not now that Neji was in danger. He would leave, it was done. He couldn't do this anymore. He would just have to leave his family.

Fugaku once again kicked Sasuke into the stomach again, not caring that he hurt Sasuke's hands as well.

"Understood?!" He yelled.

Sasuke let out a twisted moan now as he coughed up even more blood. "..I'm n-not staying.." He moaned back at his father. He wouldn't give in. He'd rather be dead then give his father the pleasure of having him obey.

"Sure not." Fugaku spat. "You are staying. I'll make sure that you will."

"..I w-won't.." Sasuke moaned as he tried to get up but failed miserably. He couldn't do anything. But he had to go to Neji and help him. He was still with that doctor.

"You will." Fugaku spat, once again. "You know, I really thought you'd make me proud one day. But you never did. You are the lowest person in the whole family. The only reason that I want you to stay is because I don't want you to bring bad stories about our family into the world."

"..T-then just.. disown me.." Sasuke said and coughed again. "..I d-don't want to.. h-have anything to do with your f-family.." He coughed up blood again. It hurt what his father said, but on the other hand, it was a relief. Because it meant for Sasuke that he could go without feeling any guilt. Without feeling like he would miss out on anything.

"Your mother and brother will be very happy to hear that, you low excuse for a son." Fugaku snapped as he pulled Sasuke up and took him with him again, towards Sasuke's room. He guessed the doctor would be done now.

Sasuke could only stumble along with his father, praying that Neji was OK. If only Neji was OK he would be too. They could leave. Right now he didn't care if his mother and brother would never be there again. He would leave them a note and maybe call them one day. But right now, he just wanted to leave.

Fugaku now opened the door and pushed Sasuke in, as he saw the doctor laying on top of a still weakly struggling Neji.

"Are you done?" Fugaku spat, obviously disgusted with the sight.

The doctor looked up and quickly pulled up his pants. "Yes all done. Thank you very much." He said and smirked at Neji, then walked out of the room like it was nothing. Sasuke looked at the doctor furious, but couldn't do anything else then try to hold himself up. He then looked at Neji. Dammit, it was too late...Neji was just.. oh god.

Fugaku glared at Sasuke and then left, closing the door behind him and locking it. Neji now sat up and looked at Sasuke.

"..Hey." He said.

Sasuke looked at Neji. "..I'm s-so sorry.." He said. If only he had been stronger or had just decided they should really leave earlier.. he could've spared Neji this.

Neji shook his head.

"..It doesn't matter Sasuke." Neji said. "..What happened to you?" He asked, concerned.

"..It d-does matter.. I never w-wanted something like this to h-happen to you again." Sasuke said as he stumbled to Neji and then hugged him close.

Neji hugged Sasuke back.

"..It would have happened anyway Sasuke..." Neji softly said. "..But really.. what did your father do to you? Did he hit you..?"

"M-more then once.. He told me I should've n-never been born too.. But Neji...We're leaving." Sasuke softly said as he let himself and Neji drop on the bed.

"..How?" Neji asked, as he laid closer to Sasuke. He wouldn't admit it, but his entrance hurt pretty bad right now.

"We're just leaving. I'll g-get us some money and we're gonna pack tonight. Then we leave." Sasuke answered.

Neji slowly nodded.

"..Will you be able to, now you're wounded?" Neji asked, frowning. "..Are you sure that you're ok?"

"I'm fine." Sasuke said. "I'll take care of it o-once we're out of here." Sasuke answered.

Neji slowly nodded, as he kissed Sasuke's neck.

"..I really got shocked when your father dragged you out with him." Neji said. "I was concerned."

"Me too..Because it meant you and that doctor were alone...Neji..are you ok?" Sasuke asked as he pulled up Neji's head and looked at him.

Neji nodded as he looked back.

"It only stings a little bit.." Neji muttered. "I think I should take a shower, else it's going to, well you know.. dry and stuff. But I'm fine for the rest."

Sasuke nodded, although he still felt guilty. He then pulled Neji up a little. "Neji, take a shower and then we'll start packing." Sasuke softly said.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding, as he pushed himself up and stumbled out of bed. "..Are you going to join me?"

Sasuke nodded and got up too, stumbling after Neji. "..But I'm going to sit down in the shower." Sasuke said. His stomach really hurt bad. It would probably be black and blue already. Like his hands which his father hit too.

Neji nodded, looking at Sasuke concerned.

"..Alright." Neji said, as he supported Sasuke and helped him into the shower.

Sasuke just leaned a little onto Neji, knowing he did not feel pretty good either. He undressed himself and put on the shower, then sat down. His stomach was red and blue and every other colour imaginable. And it hurt like hell with the hot water on it.

"Come sit with me after you're cleaned." Sasuke said to Neji.

Neji nodded once again as he started to clean himself, and especially his entrance. He winced a little bit, since it pricked.

"Are you OK?" He asked again, looking at Sasuke.

"Yeah Neji. Are you? Did it bleed? Do you need anything?" Sasuke asked. He was more concerned for Neji as he saw how red his butt was. And how Neji winced from the contact with anything, even water. It hurt him that he let Neji get hurt like that.

"It bled a little, it's fine." Neji said. "He was pretty rough on me, but I can take it. If I had been a virgin, it would've been hell."

"I'm really sorry this happened Neji.. I knew we should've left before.. I should've been stronger so I could get back and help you." Sasuke softly said.

"Sasuke I wanted to stay here so badly." Neji softly said. "If it's anyone's fault it's mine."

"It's not your fault. You just didn't know my father was this crazy." Sasuke said. "Are you done?" He then asked.

"I am." Neji said, as he sat down next to Sasuke now.

Sasuke pulled Neji closer, between his own legs as he let the water run over them both. He hugged Neji close now.

"I love you." He said.

Neji put his hands onto Sasuke's hands now, and leaned back a little.

"I love you too Sasuke." He said.

Sasuke winced a little as Neji touched his hands, but quickly pushed it aside. He didn't care if anything hurt. He just wanted to be with Neji and only Neji.

"..I'm sorry." Neji softly said, as he softly stroke over Sasuke's hands, trying to make it feel better.

"It's ok Neji." Sasuke said as he kissed Neji's neck a little. "Let's get up.. I wanna leave here as fast as possible."

Neji nodded as he stood and pulled Sasuke up as careful as he could. He put off the shower.

Sasuke smiled at Neji. "Thanks." He said and let Neji help him out of the shower. He got both of them a towel, handed one to Neji and then started to softly dry himself off.

"You're welcome." Neji said as he smiled as well and dried himself.

Once Sasuke was done with drying himself, he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked to Neji, then kissed him on the lips. Sasuke just wanted Neji to know that he loved him.

Neji smiled and then kissed Sasuke back, as soft as he could. He didn't wanted to hurt Sasuke. In any way.

Sasuke smiled into the kiss and then pulled away. "My stomach's hurt Neji. Not my mouth." He said and laughed a little.

"Yeah, you never know." Neji said, laughing a little as well.

"Thanks for being so concerned though." Sasuke said and gave Neji a quick kiss on the lips and then stumbled into his bedroom again.

Neji followed Sasuke.

"You don't need to thank me for that." He said as he started to dress once he was inside of the room. "..Let's pack now."

Sasuke dressed too after he nodded. He then pulled out two big bags from under his bed. He had always known he would have to leave someday. He opened the closet. "Can you help?" He asked Neji as he pulled out his clothes, dumping them in the bags.

Neji nodded.

"Sure." He said, as he started to help Sasuke. He was glad that they were going now. It didn't felt safe anymore. He and Sasuke would search for their own place. And that felt really good.

"I have someone who we can stay with until we have our own place." Sasuke said. "And I'm sure we'll find a nice place soon too." He kept putting stuff he absolutely wanted to take with him into the bags. He then stopped when he picked up a picture-frame with a picture of him with his mother and Itachi on it. He had to leave them behind..

"I'm sure of that as well." Neji said. "...You should have your goodbye with your mother and brother."

Sasuke was silent for a while and then put the picture-frame into the bag too, making sure it would stay whole. "I'll write them a note." He softly said as he continued.

"Alright." Neji said, nodding, as he got some clothes and put them into the other bag.

"..And I'll call them one day.." Sasuke added. He then grabbed things he should have so he could get a job. He had already opened a new bank-account to place his money on. So his father couldn't reach it. They were set with that. All they had to do after fully packing, was leave.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**

A few months later, Sasuke was sitting on the couch, watching some TV. Neji was taking a shower in their new house. Yes. They had bought a house shortly after having been able to leave his family's place. They were across the country, away from it all. And Sasuke was happy. He had a new job and even Neji found a place to work. It was great.

After a few minutes, Neji came walking down the stairs, dressed in a white bathrobe and with wet hairs.

"Hey." He said, smiling to Sasuke.

"Hey. Had a nice shower?" Sasuke asked as he smiled back and patted the place on the couch beside him. He wanted Neji to sit down.

"Yeah I did." Neji said, nodding, as he sat down next to Sasuke, leaning against him.

Sasuke put an arm around Neji and kissed him on the head.

"Good." He said. "I was wondering. How do you like living with just me?" He asked.

"I love it." Neji said, giving Sasuke a smile as he looked at him.

"Good. And working?" Sasuke asked as he smiled back.

"I like it as well." Neji said, nodding.

"Good. Because I want you to be happy." Sasuke said and gave Neji a kiss on the lips.

"I'm happy when I'm with you." Neji said, smiling, as he broke the kiss. "I don't need more then that."

"I don't need more then you either." Sasuke said, smiling too. "And I'm happy nothing will ever hurt you again."

"I'm happy about that too." Neji said, sighing, as he laid his head onto Sasuke's shoulder, putting an arm around his chest.

Sasuke put his arm around Neji's waist as his other hand stroke through Neji's hair.

"I never thought I would actually fall in love with you and even live with you." He softly said.

"Me neither.. but I'm glad it happened." Neji said, smiling. "..I never want us to stop."

"I don't want that either. I really want to spend my life with you Neji." Sasuke said and kissed Neji's head again.

"..I want that as well.." Neji said, as he closed his eyes. "...Do you want to marry me Sasuke..?"

Sasuke looked at Neji surprised. He then smiled as he pulled Neji on his lap. "I do want that. Do you want to marry me?" Sasuke asked.

"I do." Neji said, nodding. He smiled at Sasuke. "I really want to be with you until I die Sasuke.. I love you so much, I can't be without you anymore. I want us to be forever."

Sasuke laughed a little. "I know. I feel the same way. But then, marry me Neji." Sasuke said and grabbed Neji's head, kissing him softly.

Neji kissed back and after a while, he broke the kiss again.

"I will." Neji said, and then hugged Sasuke, closing his eyes. "I will." He was happy.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *


End file.
